


有缘必能再相见(佐鸣，师生，年差梗，ABO，双Alpha)

by Yanmila522



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Student Uchiha Sasuke, Teacher Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher-student Romances, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 1.这是一篇ABO文，Alpha X Alpha，属于年下攻的，17岁Alpha学生佐攻X22岁Alpha体育老师鸣受。(PS：本人真的很萌年下攻！)2.因为我对于佐鸣的了解只限于同人范围，很有可能会照成严重OCC。3.本人文笔渣，希望各位多多包涵。4.由于文笔渣渣，首更是在Lofter，虽然Lofter已经更新了到已有六章了，不过这里我会不定时更新，原本打算完结了这篇文才在这里发帖，最后还是忍不住发过来了5.其实暂时是定于中短篇的，不过最后很有可能变成中篇。6.若都接受以上说明，请各位好好享受我的文吧！





	1. Chapter 1

(一)  
　　在这个ABO的时代，Alpha代表着领导者和能力强大，嫌少发情；Beta代表着平民工作者和能力比较平庸，无法发情；Omega代表着只能生儿养女和身体偏于软弱，发情较多。  
　　Alpha和Omega的数量在这世界上最为少量，而身为这世界最适合工作的Beta则数量众多。  
　　而宇智波家族是Alpha中最为代表性的家族，只因为宇智波姓氏的人几乎世世代代都定在分化出最多的Alpha。  
　　而宇智波佐助也不例外，他刚在普通高中学校的暑假即将完毕时，成功地分化成Alpha，在他还没分化前，不管是他的智商和能力上无疑将会分化成一名优秀的Alpha男性。  
　　果然宇智波佐助不负他父亲宇智波富岳所望，佐助和那比他更为优秀的亲哥哥宇智波鼬一样，在大家的预料之下，成功分化出一位Alpha男。  
　　由于分化后的Alpha必需立即转校至Alpha专属的学校，身为佐助的父母的宇智波夫妇就在佐助分化后第二天就去了旅行。  
　　而替未成年的佐助办理转校手续这么重大的任务当然交给了身为佐助的亲哥哥兼临时监护人的已成年已有三年多的宇智波鼬身上了。  
　　原本他亲哥见这般情况想要延迟些办好转校手续以便他可以忙完公司的事后请两天假陪陪他亲弟弟。  
　　可鼬并不知道。  
　　佐助在发现宇智波鼬在每次他在家的时候，鼬就会特地放假陪他，然后就会趁放假的时候，这个甜食控的宇智波鼬就会做起甜品来，最可怕的事，宇智波鼬很喜欢吃很甜的甜食，做出来的甜品当然如制作者的口味一样，甜得牙齿都发麻。  
　　这对于讨厌甜食的宇智波佐助来说这是一件可怕的事。  
　　所以他坚持地要鼬赶快给他办好这转校手续。  
　　在佐助的催促下，鼬很快帮佐助办好了转校手续，赶在开学前第二天就完成了。  
　　开学当天到学校上学也没什么改变，宇智波佐助第一天到学校仍然因为他俊俏的外表吸引不少围观者。  
　　“这个是新的转校生吗？长得真好看！”  
　　“听说他就是那个来自分化出最多Alpha的宇智波家族的人！”  
　　“宇智波家族的？有机会一定跟他好好牵涉了，有机会和他们搞好关系，未来的路走得就更好了。  
　　“是啊，这宇智波家族的人不是从军就是搞政治要不就是搞大公司的，就好像宇智波鼬是T&NK世界级的最大的地产公司，发明出Omega和Alpha的抑制剂的伟大发明家宇智波止水，还有叫宇智波斑还是个很厉害的上将将军，而他弟弟宇智波泉奈是最有权威的脑科大医生，还有，叫宇智波带土可是军事的首席部部长…”  
　　“…”  
　　就在Alpha们正热烈地讨论起有关这宇智波家族的事时，突然某个Alpha踏步向前正想要接近宇智波佐助时，这名Alpha立刻被某宇智波冷眼一瞪，瞬间整个空气散发着强大的气场和浓烈又冰冷得令人毛骨悚然的信息素，虽然只是个新Alpha，都已经有着如此强大的气息顿时吓得那名Alpha和其余围观者下意识的退后走远。  
　　“哼，一群蠢货.”佐助冷哼一声就快步走向教务处。  
　　就在佐助正要走进教务处内，一把沙哑又活力十足的声音叫着了他，“同学，你掉了东西。”  
　　佐助转过身来，只见一双犹如蓝色海洋那般清澈的眼眸撞进了佐助的眼中，挺好看。  
　　金色明亮照人的金发，犹如他刚刚的声音那样，更加显然他的性格是个阳光明媚的青年，看起来样貌挺年轻。  
　　“你是新的转校生对吧，嗯…你叫宇智波佐助啊，宇智波同学？你是不是掉了这盒...小番茄？”金发青年从地上捡起一盒半透明的饭盒，佐助往金发青年的手中一看就认得这饭盒，饭盒上印着宇智波家族独有的团扇标志，里头装满了好几颗诱人的血红色小番茄。  
　　这饭盒可是为了不想去食堂用餐而准备的。  
　　“谢谢。”佐助接过小番茄无疑中不时触碰到青年的手指，温热的温度不时划过佐助的手掌心，令佐助顿时手心发痒得很，很是奇怪。  
　　“如果有缘我们会再见面的，再见咯，宇智波同学！”青年摆手走进了教务处内。  
　　“有缘会再相见吗？“佐助看了看青年离去的方向，随后也踏进了教务处。  
　　"嘛，你叫宇智波佐助对吧，我先自我介绍，我叫旗木卡卡西，是S班的班主任，今后我就是你的班主任老师，请多多指教。”银发男人一只手撩动着一头的银色头发，一手伸出来，笑着说。  
　　佐助刚刚走去寻找着他将要就读的S班的班主任时，他询问了一些老师后终于见到一位不良老师脸上不知为何戴着白色口罩。  
　　他坐着在椅子上手中捧着的不是教材书，而是一本标志了十八禁的成人书本。  
　　“宇智波同学，带你去你的教室吧。”卡卡西老师见佐助没有要伸出手来握手，也没有感觉尴尬。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　卡卡西老师先是走进教室内，女班长喊了三部曲后，卡卡西老师才说着：“今天S班将有新同学加入，请大家掌声鼓励鼓励。”  
　　佐助走进来教室，立刻令起轰动，“这不是今早那位帅哥Alpha吗？哇！读我们这班呢！”  
　　“好帅呀！”  
　　“…”佐助脸无表情。  
　　卡卡西老师说：“那个宇智波同学，我们班只是剩下春野班长的隔壁，请你到那儿坐下你的位子吧。”  
　　佐助看了看他位子，隔壁坐着是一个樱色短发女子。  
　　“卡卡西老师，真的没有其他位子了？”佐助轻声说道。  
　　“那个嘛，你要坐春野班长后面那一排空位子也行。”  
　　“我坐那边。”佐助说完坐在了他原本的位子的后面。  
　　“好了，各位现在是自修课时间，大家争取时间自己好好学习吧。”卡卡西说着，不知何时在那儿变出另外一本十八禁书本。  
　　佐助真的很好奇，这间Alpha学校是为何会请这样的老师来教书。  
　　“那个宇智波同学，我可以叫你佐助吗？”  
　　佐助正当低头找书，听到一把女声响起，抬头一看，是刚刚卡卡西老师说的女班长，春野樱。  
　　“不可以。”佐助再次低头找书。  
　　“那么佐助君，那个我叫春野樱，是这个班上的班长。”  
　　“…”佐助终于拿出了一本书，一点没有要理睬眼前那名樱发少女的意思。  
　　樱发少女见佐助没有再说话了，自打没趣地转回头乖乖看书了。  
　　不知为何，佐助明明记得是第一次见到那名金发青年，他却莫名有些想念那名沙哑得如果唠叨起来应该会有点嘈声的青年。  
　　尤其他明亮的短金发和碧水蓝的双眼，煞是好看。  
　　他身上的活力自然地散发出来，无疑是个健气型的Alpha青年，还是个年龄比他还要大的青年。  
　　佐助感觉自己仿佛生病了，竟然会想念一个不知名的男子，而且还是个Alpha.  
　　他想一定是他非常感谢他帮他捡起了他喜爱的小番茄，不然作为一个Alpha怎么会想念另外一个Alpha那么奇怪的？   
　　可佐助并不知道，如果替他捡起小番茄的人会是其他人，他只会接过那盒小番茄就转身走掉，而不是还会站着看着金发青年离开，而且他更不会自言自语地说着从金发青年口中说出了的有缘会再相见，这一句话呢？

 

　　TBC

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

(二)

　　上了两天的课，佐助感觉自己对那不知名的金发青年的思念更加深厚了。  
自从那天见过一次面，佐助无论怎样故意经过那天他们相遇的的教导处前，都没有见过那个金发青年。  
　　佐助都快怀疑那个金发青年是不是自己脑袋幻想出来的人物了。  
　　“佐助君，快要上体育课了，你还不赶快去换上运动衣？”樱发少女已经换上了运动衣，看着还穿着校服的佐助，轻声问道。  
　　佐助看了一眼樱发少女，走进更衣室了。  
　　佐助换上运动衣后，同班的男生几乎已经过去集合地点了。  
　　佐助看了看手表，还有三分钟就要上体育课了。  
　　他套上了印上了宇智波的团扇标志的球鞋，绑好了鞋带，快步走到集合点。  
　　“哎哟，你是那天的宇智波同学嘚吧哟！”  
　　虽然陌生却又熟悉的声音从佐助的后方响起，佐助感觉到有点不敢自信，他回头一看，金发的青年套着一身橘色的运动装，运动装上的胸口别着一个老师专属的名牌，写着漩涡鸣人。  
　　佐助从来没有想过这金发青年会是个老师，他看起来很年轻。  
　　当时金发青年虽然也是穿着一身这套橘色运动装，但当时青年没有扣上自己的老师名牌，他还以为青年可能只是个大过他的一两年的前辈。

　　“宇智波同学？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你是S班的学生？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“唉哟哟，没有想到你那么厉害嘛。”  
　　“是你吊车尾罢了。”佐助小声地道。  
　　“哈？”  
　　“没什么。”  
　　佐助对于突然的惊喜感觉有点不证实感，他站在人群的后方，虽然看着刚刚向自己介绍是S班的体育老师的金发青年正认真地讲解着等一下要进行什么活动。  
　　佐助站在后方，丝毫没有任何东西能阻碍到他的视线看向金发青年。  
　　在佐助还没分化前，他的身高已经比还没分化的人还要得高。  
　　现在分化后，他的身高竟然有快速地涨幅的现象，几乎快要赶上和这里班上的Alpha男了。  
　　当然眼前跟那名叫漩涡鸣人的老师已是成年很久的Alpha，自然比不上了。  
　　“同学们，今天我们的运动是剑道...”金发青年流利地说出关于剑道的历史和来历。  
　　这些其实佐助都知道了，毕竟是宇智波家族的人，不管你是否能分化成一名Alpha。  
　　在分化前，每个身为宇智波的一份子就必须学习各种各方方面的知识，所以就算是最后分化出的只是一个Beta或是Omega的性别，他们也会了解各种的知识。  
　　现在的佐助来学校可以说是来筹出席率，有必要就与对自己有利益的人进行交流，学校的课程对于佐助来说只不过是反复的复习罢了。  
　　“那个大家先开始学习如何手握木剑吧。”  
　　佐助看了看学校准备的木剑，虽然不比家里自己的木剑好，佐助立刻摆出剑道的架势。  
　　“哇，宇智波同学拿得真标准呢，有学过？”不知何时漩涡鸣人走了过来，有些惊喜地看着佐助。  
　　这吊车尾难道就不知道宇智波家族的人一定要学会这些的吗？  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“那个可以展示给大家看不？让大家学习学习。”  
　　“不可以。”宇智波佐助立刻否决。  
　　“那么好吧，自私的小鬼。”漩涡鸣人一脸不在乎地耸了耸肩膀。  
　　“…”  
　　“喂！怎么啦？”漩涡鸣人说后，眺了眺眼眉。  
　　“或许你说的对了，我是个自私的人，不过我不是小鬼，我叫宇智波佐助。”

　　宇智波佐助。  
　　今年17岁。  
　　分化了已有一个星期时间的Alpha男。  
　　还没分化前和分化后，  
　　性格一样冷淡。  
　　感兴趣的东西一样都没有。  
　　但自从遇见这漩涡老师后，除了他感觉自己有点想念这老师之外，刚刚看着他认真工作的模样，不知为何吸引了他的目光，感觉他身上参透着不明的阳光。  
　　就是他的活力地如此阳光照人，宇智波佐助不知道为何有点想要看那么温和的漩涡老师生气的模样，他想他那么温和待人，在这里教书应该还没正式生气过吧。  
　　“哎哟，你小过我当然是小鬼啊。”漩涡鸣人不服气地说。  
　　“啧，我说吊车尾就是吊车尾。”宇智波佐助这句话挑衅味十足，立刻惹怒了漩涡鸣人。  
　　“你说什么？！你这个臭小鬼！”漩涡鸣人一向温和待人，突然空气中散发了有些发怒火的信息素还有生气地怒吼声，引来不少今天只有S班使用的室内体育室的同学错愕的表情。  
　　原因大家会露出这种表情是因为漩涡老师平时，他们呢怎样和老师玩闹都没有生气，怎么就给一个虽然是新来却强大的Alpha给弄生气了？！  
　　若是是其他性别的Omega或是Beta在，早就吓得脚都发软，就是根本就吓得不敢走近，而现在当场的Alpha只是走近些他们后也害怕得不敢再向前了，但宇智波佐助只是一脸冷静地看着漩涡老师，能看得出宇智波佐助不管做为一个宇智波家族的人或是一个Alpha都是挺优秀的。  
　　虽然漩涡鸣人平时待人亲切温和，但毕竟漩涡鸣人是个一个强大的Alpha，腺体散发出来的信息素一点都不弱，强得快要让人可以臣服在他膝下，如果他不当老师而是去从军看起来也不错。  
　　但在那么强大的信息素前，宇智波佐助都冷静淡定却丝毫没有变化，证明他真的一点也不弱。  
　　就在他们俩快要僵持不下。  
　　这时的铃铛声响了起来，挽救了这个僵局。  
　　渐渐他们感受到漩涡老师的怒气信息素慢慢褪去，漩涡老师说了一句同学们去下课吧，就离去了。  
　　“哎哟，我们一向好脾气的漩涡老师怎么生气啦？”旗木卡卡西看着漩涡鸣人冲进来教务处，放下手中的十八禁成人书本说道。  
　　“怎么啦，漩涡鸣人谁惹怒你了？”问鸣人的另外一个老师，是一个绑着一头金马尾的女人，手握着一杯咖啡，嗅了嗅她桌上花束，便坐在椅子上。  
　　“井野，就是在卡卡西的班上那个新来的Alpha，叫宇智波的小子啦，之前好心捡起他的便当盒，真的是好心没好报！”  
　　“我看他剑道挺好的，应该之前学过了，我就说让他示范给其他同学看看。结果他拒绝了，说他一下，他还说什么，我想你应该说得对，我就是那么一个自私的人，就顶嘴，气死我了！”  
　　“鸣人啊，你是怎么办到的？”卡卡西却一脸惊讶地看着鸣人，“什么我怎样办到的？”  
　　卡卡西一脸表示我就知道你不知道宇智波家族的事，他笑了笑就慢慢说了起来，“宇智波佐助那孩子从小就得学习各种知识，因为是宇智波家族的人，不管Alpha性别和Beta性别或Omega性别，只要是宇智波的人就必须学各种不同的知识，从小的性格都偏于比较孤僻，没有办法和同年龄的小孩玩，所以宇智波佐助也一样，性格都比较冷淡，我跟他说话，除了问答问题会答得最长的话之外，我跟他的对话最常的字从来都不超过五六个字，你竟然能让他说出超过十个字的话。”  
　　“啊？宇智波家族的人都那么惨的嘚吧哟？”漩涡鸣人心里有些同情这孩子，小时候的他不管还没分化前或是分化后，他老爸和老妈都没有怎样强逼他做任何事，虽然她母亲有点凶，但漩涡鸣人看得出他母亲还是挺疼他。  
　　“是啊，可能鸣人你不知道，之前我们还在这间学校还没毕业前不是有个小我们两年也是姓宇智波的，啊就是宇智波鼬了，那个后辈可是天才呢，毕业后自己一手创立地产公司，现在都已经发展成一家国际级地产公司了，我以前看过他平时的样子，也是一样性格冷淡，看起来都不怎样喜欢和其他人说话的…”  
　　突然感觉到口袋里手机震动了一下，漩涡鸣人拿起了手机，只见他的Beta妈妈发了一封短信给他，内容是…  
　　“你这臭小子，那么久没有回来陪爸妈吃饭，罚你今晚回来陪我们吃晚餐！”  
　　漩涡鸣人顿时心情都变好了，他笑了笑往手机的银幕上打了几个字，按了按发送。  
只见他的手机上显示了几个字在他老妈发给他的信息下。  
　　“好的，我今晚得空。”

　　TBC


	3. Chapter 3

(三)

　　漩涡鸣人。

　　今年22岁，

　　单身Alpha男一枚。

　　职业是在一间Alpha专属学校当体育老师。

　　性格温和，是个阳光活泼的青年。

　　现在的他早已忘记了今天早上那宇智波佐助的挑衅行为，只是记得今晚刚巧有空，可以回一趟家享用晚餐了。

　　漩涡鸣人扭开了熟悉的门把后，往里屋内大喊：“老爸，老妈，我回来啦！”

　　不久，一把洪亮的女人声音大声地从屋内说道：“漩涡鸣人你这臭小子！你终于舍得回家来看老爸和老妈了吗？！”随后，留着一头火红色的长发的女人从屋内的走廊的其中一间房间内快步走了过来，她身上穿着普通的居家衣围上了一个粉色围裙，脸上表情除了生气还有担心。

　　“抱歉啦，老妈，我...啊！！！！痛啊！”漩涡鸣人还没说完，耳朵就被玖辛奈拉着他Alpha儿子的耳朵了。

　　“发生了什么事啦？玖辛奈。”另外一把虽然大声却温柔的声音从走廊内的房间响起，随着一个年轻的男人走了出来，他的样貌和鸣人长相并无差别，一样有着一头亮丽金灿灿的金发，漂亮的蓝色眼眸，虽然脸上没有鸣人的猫须胎记，但是如果外人一眼看去就知道他们是有血缘关系的。

　　鸣人心里还不知道怎样安慰他正在生气地漩涡玖辛奈，当他看到他的救星从房间内出来，他就感觉到他被拉着的耳朵有得救了。

　　“老爸！老爸！我回来啊！！！”一把惨叫声再次从鸣人的喉咙内喊出来。

　　“啊？！小鸣，你怎样么回来了啊？ 哎哟，老婆大人啊，你干嘛拉着儿子耳朵啊！他已经不是十多岁的小屁孩了，你这样拉着他耳朵是没有用的啊。”

　　“波风水门！我只是教鸣人要知道要常回家陪陪我们，你看他现在已经有好几月都没回来了，要不是我发那通短信要他回家，他就不要回来了？！”

　　”老妈！我知错了！是我不好，我之后会经常回家的！“

　　“真的？”玖辛奈怀疑的眼神盯着鸣人，虽然鸣人是个Alpha，但他绝对怕的Beta老妈，因为他老妈的力气绝对不是一般Beta该有的力气。鸣人只能求饶地说道：“真的，真的。”

　　“好，你说的。我们进去再说吧。”玖辛奈一放下手，就转身走往刚刚水门走出来的那个房间走去。

　　“小鸣啊，进去吧。”水门说了后也转身进去，鸣人随着也父母的脚步走去，边揉了揉耳朵，心里不禁有点怀念，自己多久没有被老妈扭耳朵了。

　　鸣人想到这，突然感觉自己有点变态，自己竟然会想念老妈的扭自己的耳朵。顿时一个想法从自己的脑海里闪过，难道我是个抖M？！

　　鸣人立即摇头否认，然后在心中否认了这个想法，不不不！我这个想法未免太危险了的吧哟！

　　还好鸣人这个样子，波风水门和漩涡玖辛奈都没有注意到，因为他们先走了进房间看不到，不然就会怀疑自己儿子是不是在Alpha学校内教书教到疯了。

　　等鸣人也坐下再客厅的坐垫上，玖辛奈再次开口说道：“鸣人啊，不是老妈想这样的。你也知道你爸不是经常在家，毕竟你老爸是一个军人，需要经常呆着军部，妈每天一个人在家挺无聊，只是希望你偶尔可以回来陪陪妈，那么妈妈一个人在家就没那么无聊了啊。”

　　是的，鸣人的爸爸波风水门，也是一名强大Alpha，是一名军人，头衔还是一位一级上将将军，是仅次于宇智波斑的头衔，虽然水门没有宇智波斑那样拥有着喜爱强烈的战斗的心，但波风水门在战术上还是挺有研究，是在军队中的精英。

　　波风水门这个年纪有许多的军人只不过是个普通军人或是只有上校这些头衔罢了，而波风水门则已经获得一等上将这头衔，他获得这些头衔还真的是实至名归的，毕竟人家在军中出谋作战不少，当然一等上将这头衔会落在波风水门身上了。

　　而鸣人为何会随妈妈姓而不是水门姓还是因为水门的职业的事，这事到现在水门说起来还觉得自己对不起玖辛奈。

　　当年玖辛奈要生鸣人时，当时的水门还只是一个中校，那年一个国家要向他们国家宣战。国家要打战，水门自然要跟着去迎战，结果打了个胜战，就传来玖辛奈要生产。

　　一个Omega生一个小宝宝也辛苦，何况是个比较难怀孕的Beta要生孩子.

　　波风水门连夜赶回去到医院找妻子，结果护士告知妻子已成功生下一个男婴，大人小孩都没事，不过他妻子当时生这孩子很辛苦，还一度流血不止需要多几包血包来输血给大人。

　　水门走进妻子的病房，看见平时活力十足的妻子正弱弱的躺在病床上熟睡着，只有鲜少的血色浮现在妻子的脸上。随后他看到病床不远处正放着一个透明箱子，水门走进一看，里头有个金发小宝宝，脸上还有着猫须胎记正呼噜呼噜可爱的睡着。

　　突然小婴儿张开了双眼，竟然跟他一样是蓝色的眼睛，小婴儿没哭没闹，只是用他圆嘟嘟的蓝眼睛看着他爸爸，而水门看了一会儿子，再看回儿子的妈，当时就下了一个决心，就是让儿子随玖辛奈的姓，之后漩涡鸣人就一直用这个姓氏了。

水门偶尔就会讲起这件事，惹得鸣人都会背出来了。

　　“老爸，那么你会在家的？”

　　“上头批了我假期，我当然回家来陪你妈啊。”

　　这时，玖辛奈突然轻轻握着鸣人的右手道，“鸣人啊，你有了喜欢的人没有呢？”

　　“没有啊，最近学校那么忙，别说有没有喜欢的人了，我可是连约朋友出来玩的时间都没有怎么可能有啊。”

　　“那么之前日向家的大女儿不是Omega吗？以前听你朋友说她不是说喜欢你的吗？你没有和她在一起？”波风水门疑惑地问道。

　　“老爸，你说的是雏田对吧，我只是当她是普通朋友啊，哎唷妈我不需要什么的对象先啦，我可是连工作都和还没搞好，说什么对象啊的吧哟。”

　　“就是你这个样子，你看你这个年龄的人几乎都有男朋友女朋友了，我还听说跟你一起当老师的那个金发女孩子叫井野那个女孩，她好像也有男朋友了对吧。”鸣人懵了一下，点了点头，“额…是。”

　　“对吧，明天不是星期天对吧？你得空吗？”玖辛奈突然的微笑，鸣人有预感他老妈一定给他安排了什么，但他只能认命地再次点了点头，“啊，是啊，我得空。”

　　这时玖辛奈笑得更有深意了，只见她轻轻地拍了拍鸣人的手，用着温柔的语气道，“我最近认识了个朋友，她的孩子是个单身的，长得还挺好看的，你们就见个面谈谈看看吧。”

 

　　TBC


	4. Chapter 4

(四)

　　第二天，漩涡鸣人一大早被他老妈给弄醒，昨晚他老妈要他在家过夜，说可以督促他去相亲。

　　现在的漩涡鸣人穿着西装，打了个领带，挺是好看，“老妈，干嘛要穿西装啊。”虽然很好看，但鸣人一点也不习惯这种打扮，他轻轻扯了扯衣领弄松了领带，很快领带再次就被他老妈给弄紧回去，慢慢整理好鸣人的衣领。

　 “不要给我添乱，不准给我扯衣领或是领带！你这样打扮可是可以给对象一个很好的第一印象啊，好啦。”玖辛奈轻轻放开鸣人，看着穿着正装的儿子，心想着，谁说我儿子不看？明明就是个帅气的Alpha呢！

　 “ 你有没有去相亲我可是知道的哦，不要给我趁机溜走，祝你相亲成功！”

　　漩涡鸣人搭车到相亲地点的咖啡馆，中途也不敢叫德士士机转换路线，如果他真的那么做，他不敢想象自己会被他母亲给怎样办了，想到这里漩涡鸣人不禁抖了一下，轻轻拍了拍胸口。

　　“先生，到了。”德士士机道。

　　“好的，谢谢你。”鸣人给了钱后，向妈妈之前指定的那间咖啡馆前进，鸣人一打开咖啡馆的玻璃门，一阵浓浓的咖啡香味从里头迎面飘来，鸣人对与咖啡并没有什么兴趣，除了那甜甜的卡布奇诺这种带甜味的咖啡或是非咖啡的热巧克力他比较欣赏之外，比起咖啡馆冲泡得又香又苦涩的咖啡，鸣人反而对咖啡馆里的甜品更加有兴趣。

　　平时的Alpha几乎都喜爱非甜味的食物，而鸣人是个货真价实的Alpha，一个能做单手俯卧撑百多下的人除了他是Alpha之外就不可能有其他原因了。可是漩涡鸣人除了偏爱吃即使拉面或是一乐拉面这些垃圾食物之外，他喜欢的食物都是偏甜的食物，例如巧克力蛋糕，年糕红豆汤，三色丸子等等其他甜品。

　　如果没有看过他运动的样子和他的本人，只是听别人说他喜爱做的事也会以为他是个Omega或是Beta，但漩涡鸣人不在乎别人怎样想，到现在他进入咖啡馆内都已经想好自己等一下该点些什么甜品了。

　　鸣人向店员询问了妈妈给他的座位的号码，当他看到这个位子时，他的第一个想法就是…

　　嗯…这是一个好位子来的，不过只是对于平时他一个人来咖啡馆的时候…而已。

　　其实这真的是个好位置，一个四方形的小平方桌子，桌子两旁摆放着两个木椅子，当然这个也不是最主要的重点，而主要重点是…这位置就位于在玻璃窗旁。

　　如果路人往里头看去，就会看得一清二楚了他在干什么了，他不怕给其他人看到，只是如果给熟人当场看到，自己会感觉尴尬。

　　漩涡鸣人正召唤着店员过来，想要换位子时怎么知道对象就来了，好吧，来者是个挺好看的Omega女，可以说得上漩涡鸣人的理想型，大波浪卷棕色长发，修长的美腿而且还是巨乳，说得上是Omega中的极品，哎哟，为何这么好看的妹子是个单身Omega啊？！

　　好吧，虽然他不怎么满意这个位子，算了，对方那么像自己的理想型，漩涡鸣人只好硬着皮头，绅士地帮那O女子拉开椅子。

　 “谢谢。”甜美悦耳的声音从对方喉咙发出来。

　　哇，果然是理想型，连声音也好听好听！

　　漩涡鸣人虽然是这样想，但当他坐下时，自己却有对这美女的心没有悸动的感觉，怪了，明明是理想型虽然有些紧张，却好像对这美女没有心动的感觉，不会是自己太兴奋了，心都快惊喜到没感觉了吧？！ 鸣人是那么自我安慰的想…

　　毕竟是相亲，身为一名Alpha必须绅士一点，于是漩涡鸣人先开始自我介绍 。

　　“你好，我叫漩涡鸣人，今年22岁，现在我在一间Alpha学校任职当体育老师。”

　　“你好，我叫山田凉子，那个我今年20岁，在家中当插画家。”

　　渐渐地他们开始聊天，虽然没有开始那般尴尬，却还蛮愉快，可不知为何，当漩涡鸣人想要和对方交换电话号码时，对面那美丽的Omega女的脸会顿时变成了他昨天早上那个与他斗嘴那名帅气冰冷的Alpha。

　　漩涡鸣人晃了晃脑袋，对方还以为鸣人不舒服，轻轻的递了一罐药油给鸣人，鸣人握着凉子的药油。

　　嗅到了药油上淡淡的甜美的橘香味，应该就是凉子是身上的信息素味道，不知道那个宇智波佐助身上的味道是什么味呢？会不会是与他性格一样的，冰冷清凉的薄荷香味呢？

　　啊啊啊！干嘛我又想起那个臭小鬼？！今天我这是在干嘛呢？！

　　“哈啾！”宇智波佐助今天不知怎么回事，已经连续打喷嚏了，他摸了摸额头，没有发烧…

　　他看了看手表，就要到约好的时间了，还好他宇智波佐助一向都喜爱准时到达目地的，他已经快要走到咖啡馆了。

　　那个…是不是他？他好像看到一抹熟悉的亮金发，就在他今天朋友约了的咖啡馆里头…

　　嗯… 等一下应该会看得到是不是那个金发青年，那个活力十足的漩涡老师…

　　宇智波佐助走进了咖啡馆里，他微微斜眼看去刚刚的那个金发的踪影，是他！漩涡鸣人！

　　宇智波佐助顿时自己心情有些愉跃起来，可当他看见那金发青年对面正坐着一个女人。

　　他感觉自己刚刚建立好的好心情顿时掉入山谷深渊中，最可怕的是...自己竟然会因为看到自己的老师在和女人约会自己会生气，甚至有些心理会难受？还有他竟然想要立即拉着漩涡鸣人离开这里的冲动！

　　这是什么回事？为什么自己会对一个年长过自己的Alpha有这种感觉和不对劲的想法？

　　佐助看了看周围，约他的朋友还没来，他连忙发了信息告诉他们自己有些不舒服，还是不来了，就冲冲忙忙地离开了咖啡馆。

　　刚刚漩涡鸣人就在人家Omega去洗手间时，好像看到了今天不时想起的那个叫佐助的Alpha，他就站着在隔着好几个桌子的前面在按着手机，好巧的漩涡鸣人这个视线正是一点任何阻碍物都没没有遮挡着他看着宇智波，他身穿深蓝色的外衣，里面套着一件普通的白色T恤，纯黑色的紧身牛仔裤紧贴着他结实的长腿，看起来牛仔裤里头包裹着的是紧实肌肉，如果舔舔看会是什么味道..额...为什么我有想要舔自己学生的腿的想法，我又不是有恋足癖的变态，而且为何会我的想法那么色情？！

　　一定是我太久没有撸了，不然为何自己会对自己的学生有这样的想法真的是太变态了...

“漩涡先生？你是不是不舒服？还是有事情要忙？”不知何时，凉子已经回来这里，她看到漩涡鸣人时而心不在焉看着别处，有时则又发呆，她只能疑惑地问漩涡鸣人，而宇智波佐助呢？已经在漩涡鸣人视线转移回凉子的身上时早已不知何时离开了，哪里还有那名黑发学生Alpha的踪影？ 

　　“啊？不是，我想是昨晚忙工作的事有点晚睡，所以比较困。”漩涡鸣人摆手笑道。

　　宇智波佐助回到家后，一直心不在焉，连今天难得休假的宇智波鼬正把蛋糕拿去烘烤后，坐在客厅沙发上休息也感受到自家愚蠢的弟弟一回到家就很出奇的一直呆在客厅坐着。

　　“愚蠢的弟弟，你今天怎么啦？不是和朋友约了吗？”早就习惯哥哥爱用讽刺的称呼来呼唤他自己的佐助，看了看自己哥哥开口道，“哥哥，我自己也不知道，我最近都好像很奇怪，自从我见到他后，我几乎经常想起他，刚刚我在咖啡馆看到他和其他人聊得...”宇智波鼬突然打断了佐助的话，如果平时的佐助早就非常不爽了，但不知道是不是心情不好的关系，他生气不起来，下一秒，宇智波鼬说的话立刻让宇智波佐助感觉惊讶和前所未有的恐慌。

　　“我愚蠢的弟弟，你这是恋爱了..然后又失恋了吗？“

　　TBC


	5. Chapter 5

(五)

　　他...喜欢他的老师？

　　宇智波佐助在他的床上翻来覆去，想了很久他哥哥说的话，他自己想也不想到这几天的思念竟然就是那次捡小番茄的一见钟情。

　　宇智波佐助感觉有点不敢自信，不要说他爱上的是一个大过自己的老师，一个男性Alpha爱上一个与自己同为是男性Alpha的，都感觉不可思议。

　　平常的男性Alpha可以选择攻略的性别比其他的还多，左可攻男Beta或Omega，右可抱女Alpha，Beta或Omega，听起来分化成男性Alpha真的是很不错的一件事。

　　如果他真的是喜欢上自己的漩涡老师...

　　应该不可能，宇智波佐助想到这里 他也有点不敢相信宇智波鼬的话。

　　什么自己这是谈恋爱了…然后又失恋了，什么乱七八糟的东西…烦死了…

　　宇智波佐助再次在床上翻了个身，还是睡不着，他往床边的柜子上的小时钟一看，已经很晚了。

　　佐助干脆起身走向厨房的方向去弄杯热牛奶喝。

　　喝了杯热牛奶后，佐助经过了鼬的工作房间，发现房门没有关好，里头还亮着灯，还有隐隐约约听到宇智波鼬好像在跟谁说话那样。

　　原本佐助倒是没有想到停下来的的意思，当他哥哥突然说了，“止水…你几时回来，我有点想你了。”

　　佐助是挺吃惊，听到这句话，他感觉自己脚顿时发麻的不让他移动。

　　他知道那个伟大的发明家宇智波止水的是和哥哥从小到大认识的，可以说得上是青梅竹马，他们虽然同姓为宇智波但他们确实并没有任何血缘关系，只是刚巧是同姓罢了…

　　他小时候经常不满自己哥哥经常和宇智波止水出门而不陪他玩，他就会向他温柔的母亲投诉。

　　母亲则会笑着温柔地摸了摸佐助那柔软的黑发解释道， 隔壁家的哥哥还没出生就搬到他们家隔壁住，这里玩伴不多，而你哥哥出生以来的玩伴就是那位邻家的哥哥了，当然会经常和玩伴一起出门。

　　可当时的佐助还小，当然经过多番解释也一样不满止水经常抢走他的哥哥，直到佐助渐渐长大了，也不爱黏着鼬，跑着在哥哥后面呼唤着哥哥了。

　　而长大后的鼬依旧还会约止水出来。

不管是讨论学业还是玩，直到宇智波止水过后出国留学后，鼬除了经常忙课业还会多了一个习惯，就是几乎每个星期会拨打电话给国外的止水聊天，到现在的宇智波鼬虽会因为工作忙得不可开交，但也会每个星期的好几天会特地拨打电话给那个男人，佐助对这些都不惊讶，但他惊讶的是哥哥的语气。

这根本就不像是对一个很好的挚友的语气，而是像对自己喜欢的人投诉他太久没有回家的语气...

哥哥这是？喜欢止水哥？他们明明都是Alpha...

可佐助看着自己哥哥...不知道对方在电话内说些什么开心的事，鼬听了后也开心地笑，这是发自内心的笑，佐助感觉自己的心有些宁乱得不会解释，看起来哥哥好像跟止水哥在一起了。

不怪得止水哥前一月前回国那天哥哥会半夜自己跑出去，为的就是自己可以亲自去接他的机...

不怪得那天止水哥会在他们家过夜，因为第二天他看到自己哥哥有时还会一拐一拐得走路...

佐助感觉到接受这么强大的信息真的有些困难，他再次看了看还在讲电话的哥哥，悄悄地离开了。

刚刚一直顾着讲电话的宇智波鼬从刚刚自己讲到自己有些想止水了，他就觉得有一个视线正一直不知道在哪儿看着他，当他想要看是不是自己开了的房门外正有人在偷听他和止水讲电话时，却发现是没有人的。

宇智波鼬想了想，现在家里没有人，家里也没有请佣人，也只有可能会是自己亲弟弟，但他刚刚打电话前明明确认弟弟是在房间里应该不会睡醒过来...

“怎么小鼬？”止水的声音从电话内响起，鼬笑了笑的再次放在耳边说道：“没有什么，刚刚还以为弟弟在房门外。”

“em...这个时间应该会在睡觉的啊，他...还没睡？”

“不...只是我搞错罢了。”

“啊，对了小鼬，你的...腰还有事么？”

“啊？那天你回来第二天早上那次跌倒吗？我不是说了，我跌到屁股没有伤到腰么....“

佐助回到房内，原本喝了一杯热牛奶会以为自己会很好睡，怎么遇到哥哥和止水哥说的话的那一幕，佐助知道今天将是自己的不眠之夜了...

最后宇智波佐助不知道自己花了多久时间才睡着了。

不过宇智波佐助做梦了，他而被梦到的人就是漩涡鸣人，他梦到漩涡老师来他家给他当家教，然后他们相处的还挺不错，偶尔斗斗嘴，也没什么特别的事发生，突然漩涡鸣人看着他，然后对着佐助闭上了眼睛，佐助问漩涡鸣人，漩涡老师，你在干嘛？

漩涡鸣人再次张开眼睛，他宠溺的刮了刮佐助高挺得鼻梁，不知何时，他红嫩的嘴唇就悄悄地移动到佐助的耳旁，还用着他沙哑地有些勾人的声音在佐助耳边说道：“你想要我吗？”

这时，宇智波佐助就彻底清醒了过来，外面的太阳还没升起，可他一点睡意都没有了，只是一直盯着那原本干净的睡裤上，原本覆盖着他下体的那块布留下了可疑的水印，那个水印还有些温度和粘稠的，他知道，他这是梦到漩涡鸣人，然后就梦遗了...

　　又到了S班上体育课的那天，漩涡鸣人今天打算继续那天的剑道，他走着在他之前让班长春野樱替他传给学生今天要用的地方的路上，要不是今天要上S班的体育课他还差点忘记了叫宇智波佐助的家伙，算了，看在你的童年那么凄惨，我本大爷就好心饶了你吧！

　　“今天各位同学早上好，今天我们将会继续那天的剑道...”

　　漩涡鸣人看着学生开始学着刚刚自己新教的方式，满意地看了看学生群众有没有那俊美的黑发少年。

　　“唉？那个小子没有来上课吗？”漩涡鸣人以为自己眼花了，这次走进去学生里头找，结果还是不见宇智波的踪影，自从他发现宇智波佐助出现在咖啡馆后，他为何佐助是来一种捉女干在床的感觉？？？现在是那天当场捉女干后就生气不来学校？闹别扭？？？

　　漩涡鸣人想了想这样也不是办法，他呼唤了班长来问，”那个...小樱，你知道那个叫宇智波的那个同学去了哪里吗？“

　　”啊？老师你说的是佐助君吗？漩涡老师你不知道吗？卡卡西老师没有告诉你吗？佐助君他已经好几天没有来学校了，听卡卡西老师说他是请假了。“

　　“请假吗…”

　　“那个漩涡老师？你找他有什…”

　　“没什么，就想找他问一些问题罢了，你去练习吧。”

　　“啊，好的。”

　　很快又到了下课的时间，学生们去下课了，漩涡鸣人快步地走回教务处想要问卡卡西关于佐助的事。

　好巧的，卡卡西刚从教务处走出来，好像准备去吃饭那样。

　　“旗木老师！”漩涡鸣人大声喊道。

　　“哦？是漩涡老师啊？找我有什么事吗？鸣人。”卡卡西听到鸣人的声音停下脚步，回头看着鸣人。

　　“那个…我想知道关于宇智波同学的事…”

　　“啊，知道了。我去买个便当先，你在教务处里面等我。”卡卡西说完便离开了，不知道为何漩涡鸣人感觉到卡卡西转身前那眯眼的笑意是什么意思。

　　漩涡鸣人感觉可能自己看错了就回到自己的桌子上开始吃起今早在超市购买的便当。

　　鸣人刚吃了几口，卡卡西就提着便当回来了。

　　鸣人看了一眼卡卡西又再次投入着吃便当的滋味，鸣人等卡卡西咀嚼完食物，收起了便当盒在开始问，“卡卡西，我想问宇智波佐助请了几天的假期？”

　　“哦？那个啊，你应该也不知道吧，宇智波家族在每间学校有特别的权利是可以请多过其他同学的假期，他们宇智波家族的人是可以请超过整整一个月半的假期。”

　　“这权利真的是…好吧就算他们有这样的权利，那么也有个理由吧请假的原因。”

　　“现在是不是将要入秋季了吗？”

　　漩涡鸣人想了想，点了点头答道，“嗯，对。”

　　“宇智波每年在这个将要如秋季时就会有特别的祭祀，所以每个宇智波家族的人都会聚集在他们的四个祭坛好一个星期，不管男女老少都必须出席。”

　　“…”

　　“漩涡老师不会是想念那个宇智波同学了吧，他还有好六天假就可以来学校。”

　　“这不叫想念，他是我的学生我当然要知道他的学习状况啊嘚吧哟！”

　　“是吗？”卡卡西笑了笑说着，从抽屉内拿出他的18禁书本看。

　　漩涡鸣人看着卡卡西的18禁书本的封面，不禁想起了那天穿着休闲的宇智波佐助，他想起那天自己对自己的学生奇怪想法，他脸红了一下就从自己的桌子中抽出一份文件开始干活了。

　　TBC


	6. Chapter 6

(六)

　　这几天的祭祀上，佐助根本就无法好好洗个澡，祭祀比预期的来的提早结束，他真想现在立刻回到家好好洗个澡，躺在家中的床上好好休息。

　　今年的宇智波夫妇由于在国外无法出席，而只有他和宇智波鼬出席罢了。

　　当然现在回家也是跟着鼬一起，在回家的路上佐助不断忆起这几天的祭祀，今年的主祭坛就是设立在靠近他们家好一段路的祭坛上，因为是主祭坛，今年的祭祀比以往的祭祀来的盛大。

　　宇智波佐助曾听他哥哥说过，每个宇智波的在建立祭坛的时候都会特别选个好位置和比较宽大的地方，这样就能容纳的数量也会较大。

　　每次就要祭祀日子来临，宇智波的总族长就会选出主祭坛来进行祭祀。

　　当天祭祀上，族长将会献身在祭祀上进行祭祀仪式。

　　这届的宇智波总族长就是那位会让敌人会丧失战斗之心的宇智波斑，佐助还真的第一次见到这传奇人物，毕竟是特等上将将军，如果不是有关宇智波家族的事，他几乎根本不可能踏出家门外或是军部外。

　　宇智波斑还没当族长前就先当上特等上将将军，起初有人反对他继续当特等上将将军因为他是宇智波的族长，他最后用实力证明他自己就算兼顾着两个身份也没问题，

　　最后就一直当特等上将将军和总族长到至今了。

　　据说宇智波斑已经是30来岁的人了，还是个单身的Alpha，而他弟弟带比他小两岁，也是个单身的Alpha。

　　可佐助当那时见到宇智波斑的真人时，那外表根本就不像个将要30岁的男人，他严肃地表情走到祭坛前，一头有些翘的乌黑长发披在身后，穿着族长的专属的深蓝色大袍，被黑发遮挡着后方的衣服在宇智波斑走动时隐隐约约的看到了印了他们族群专属的团扇标志。

　　宇智波鼬在祭祀还没开始时就小声跟佐助说，如果你见到一个跟你外貌有些相似的男人时你不要惊讶，因为那就是族长的弟弟，宇智波泉奈。

　　当然当时的佐助看到与自己样貌有些神似的宇智波泉奈，平时冷漠的样貌也难免露出小小的惊讶了，毕竟有个和自己样貌还真的还挺奇怪的，不过他和宇智波斑的弟弟还是有一个很大的差别，就是宇智波泉奈也像他哥哥那样留了长发。

　　今年盛大的祭祀很顺利，但不知道为何将要最后第二天时，宇智波斑突然宣布明天一早祭祀就直接进行最后的祭祀。

　　第二天祭祀完毕后，宇智波斑就冲忙带着弟弟宇智波泉奈离开了， 所以佐助才得以提早回家。

　　今天又到了星期天，原本祭祀是在下午结束，现在变出空档的时间来，让佐助可以好好整理一下关于自己对漩涡老师的感情。

　　虽然宇智波佐助最近都在忙祭祀的事，但他一点都没忘记那天梦遗的那件事。

　　他当知道自己真的对漩涡鸣人有了感情，起初以为自己会在祭祀进行时，忙着祭拜神坛，会忘记了他。

　　可是他并没有忘记不到这份感情，他反而发现自己越陷越深，他越想忘记却越忘记不了那犹如明亮的阳光的他。

　　他的理智虽会提醒着他，他是你的老师，比你大过好几岁的老师，他还是一个货真价实的Alpha，而且那天你也看到他与其他Omega约会了。

　　可宇智波佐助也是个Alpha，Alpha是这个世界上拥有占有欲之心最强的性别，他现在打从心底很想要漩涡鸣人，不管是他的心或是身体，他已经对他有了肮脏的思想，他连祭祀期间睡觉时，还会梦见鸣人赤裸着身体，躬起他因为长期运动而结实好看的身子正他身下承欢。

　　宇智波佐助想了很久，知道自己现在无法摆脱这感情，他只能想办法得到他，无论如何都要得到他。

　　还好至今的社会已经没有歧视同性别的人不可以在一起了，甚至法律上结婚还是备受认同的。

　　最重要的是，他现在需要确认那个女人是不是他的女朋友...

　　漩涡鸣人现在感觉自己不知道该生气还是好笑，那天与那名身材外貌都很好的Omega女相亲时，他感觉他们俩相处得还挺好的说，昨晚他想到星期日那天他得空，就发了个信息问她明天得空吗？想约她出来试试看，怎么知道第二天早上Omega女没有回他信息，直到漩涡鸣人等到下午时那个女子告诉他，她下个月已经决定于其他Alpha结婚叫鸣人不要在打电话找她了，过后鸣人尝试打电话给那个Omega女，结果被对方屏蔽了。

　　“...”漩涡鸣人也不知道该怎么现在的心情了，原本以为可以尝试跟这名美女交往看看，如果顺利的话就可能结婚了，现在美女跟了其他Alpha走了，他再次单身了，不，准确来说他一直是单身。

　　虽然说他生气，但不知道为何自己的心竟然有松了一口气的感觉？？？怎么那么奇怪的？算了今晚找朋友去酒吧喝喝酒聊聊天吧！

　　漩涡鸣人想着想着就拿起电话打给他以前挺要好的朋友，

　　“嘟......嘟......喂？漩涡鸣人，你找小爷我有什么事吗？”

　　“啊，牙，今晚我们去酒吧喝喝酒，聊聊天好不，我请客！”

　　“嘿！你请客当然去，就去那间离你家最近那间酒吧吧！我们之前可是没有去过那边喝酒呢！”

　　“牙你不说我都忘记了我家附近就有那么一间酒吧呢，还是你醒目！等一下我约鹿丸那家伙出来和我们一起喝！”

　　“哎哟，漩涡鸣人你忘记了吗，鹿丸那家伙出差了啊，他公司派他去外国出远差，需要整五个月啊！你是不是教书教到傻了啊！你真的是Alpha来的吗？我是个Beta都记得鹿丸他出了远门啊！”

　　“呃...一时忘记了嘚吧哟！哈哈哈，那么今晚我们就俩就在酒吧不醉不归！”

　　“喂，漩涡鸣人，你身为老师不是要以身作则吗？明天不需要上课？”

　　“我请病假咯。”

　　“那么好吧，今晚见。”

　　“拜拜。”

　　到了夜晚，鸣人换上平时不会穿出街的深蓝色格纹衬衫和纯白色的七分裤到达酒吧，他看了看手表，和牙约好的时间很挺早，他就先走入了酒吧。

　　酒吧内播着会令人昏昏入睡的蓝调，鸣人走到吧台前就坐在椅子上点了一杯玛格丽特。

　　“老师，你身为老师没有以身作则就来酒吧喝酒。”一把有些微沉的声音在鸣人身后响起，鸣人有些惊讶，他转身一看，就是那位他最近都没有出现在学校那位学生，那俊美的黑发少年，宇智波佐助。

　　TBC


	7. Chapter 7

(七)  
　　漩涡鸣人看到宇智波佐助出现在不应该出现的地方时第一个反应就是立马责问佐助。  
　　“你这臭小子，这里是成年人的地方，你未成年为何可以进来此处！”漩涡鸣人有些生气地说完立刻把宇智波佐助拉到他座位旁要他坐下，而宇智波佐助也乖乖地坐了下来。  
　　漩涡鸣人见宇智波佐助没回答他的问题，只是看着佐助，自己先喝了一小口刚刚自己点的玛格丽特，顿时一股酸甜清凉的酒精味充实了整个味蕾感官，漩涡鸣人第一次喝这种的鸡尾酒感觉还蛮不错，下次来也喝这玛格丽特吧。  
　　“这酒吧是我的。”久久未开口的宇智波佐助突然说了这句话就召唤了吧台的其中一个调酒师。  
　　来者不是刚刚替鸣人调酒的那位，而是留着白色中短发的男子，他看到佐助在召唤他，他笑着走了过来。  
　　“水月，麻烦给我一杯柳橙汁。”  
　　“老大不要喝酒吗，平时...唔！”水月突然被佐助一个盖着他嘴巴的动作下了一跳，他看了看佐助看了一眼鸣人的眼神立刻会意过来。  
　　“好的，一杯柳橙汁等一下来。”  
　　漩涡鸣人虽然有些迟钝，但不是傻的，他挑了挑眼眉就说道：“果然是宇智波啊，还没成年已经有一间酒吧的收入，不过我刚刚好像听到你的下属说...”突然漩涡鸣人身体靠得很近宇智波佐助，宇智波佐助都嗅到鸣人身上信息素味和淡淡的酒香味的混杂一起的味道。  
　　如果是其他的人的话这不会是什么好闻的香味，可能是鸣人的信息素的味道的关系，却把淡淡的酒香味衬托得挺香，而且还带给人一种可以让人昏昏入睡的感觉。  
　　宇智波佐助知道漩涡鸣人没有喝醉，而只是想要看自己被他调戏后感到无言的表情，当然佐助依旧保持他的冷静的模样，其实心中想要占有鸣人的欲望已经慢慢开始增长。  
　　啧，吊车尾知道他刚刚那么做是像在勾引我吗？！  
　　鸣人见调戏自己学生不成，只是笑了一下又喝了一口鸡尾酒。  
　　“你未成年就喝酒？”鸣人问。  
　　“有喝过。”佐助答。  
　　“嗯...”  
　　“那个，这位先生。”身后再次传来声音，佐鸣俩人转身一看，是一名侍应者，他看着宇智波佐助，然后把托盘上的一杯装了平常的酒色液体的酒杯放在吧台上笑着道：“这杯曼哈顿酒是那位小姐请你喝的，请先生好好享受。”  
　　“这酒太强烈了，你不能喝啊，佐助同学！”  
　　“啧，吊车尾的，这酒我没有说我要喝。”佐助正挥手想是要叫水月过来，鸣人就一下子把酒杯抢了过来。  
　　“你不能喝，但是老师我可以喝啊！你叫调酒师来干嘛？”随着鸣人说完就举起酒杯喝着。  
　　“呀！吊车尾的！”佐助都还没来得及阻止，鸣人已经一口气喝掉了，佐助捂了一下自己的额头，再看了看鸣人的样子。  
　　好像没有事呢，他还怕里头会被人下了药...  
　　“还好我抢过来喝先，你知道这杯曼哈顿酒在你这卖得挺贵的吗？你倒掉真的很浪费的叻得把哟！”  
　　“算了算了，你喝了就喝了吧，水月。”刚刚才弄好柳橙汁的水月拿着一杯柳橙汁过来。  
　　“什么事，老大。”  
　　“帮我看好这家伙，我去一趟洗手间。”  
　　“是的，老大。”  
　　“呀，你个臭佐助，我那么大个人需要你一个小屁孩给我找人看着我的吗？！”漩涡鸣人正要拉着佐助的衣领，好像要责问佐助，结果被佐助一个侧身给躲了过去。  
　　“这里人物很杂，小心为妙。”佐助扔下一句话就离开了。  
　　“哼，这小鬼真的是爱装大人，嗯…怎么感觉身体有些燥热…”漩涡鸣人轻轻地扯了扯衣领，不知为何身体在喝了这贵酒为何突然有些燥热。  
　　宇智波佐助走在洗手间的走廊，突然出现两个男子手拿着木棍，他们看到佐助好像没有事情那样，表情有些慌张。  
　　不过那两人还是很快反应过来，就奔向佐助前面好像要跟他干一架的样子。  
　　身为宇智波家族的人，当然这种三脚猫功夫的俩人一下子就被佐助给收复了，他随后扯下自己的领带把两个人捆绑起来。  
　　他翻了翻他们的口袋，看到手机来了一封信息，只见里头写着：“喝了那酒的美人到手后，立刻撤离。”  
　　佐助暗知不好了，就飞奔地回到吧台前，而水月看到佐助回来就慌张地跑到佐助前说道：“老大老大！嫂子不知道什么事，他好像中了媚药，刚刚他突然说自己身体很热就跟我要杯冰水，当我拿了冰水回来他就整身开始发红了！”  
　　佐助早就觉得那杯酒不妥，果然是下了药！  
　　“快点叫香燐过来！还要叫重吾那个家伙去洗手间前那边把那两个家伙给带走！”佐助说完就一手把鸣人抱在怀里，惊讶发现鸣人的重量竟然不是很重罢了，突然听到怀中的人儿小声得喘了喘气道：“佐助？是佐助吗？”  
　　佐助看到之前活力十足的Alpha瞬间变得脆弱不已，他心疼地小声在Alpha的耳边道：老师，是我。”  
　　漩涡鸣人好似听到佐助回应就安心得闭上眼睛，身体则紧紧贴着佐助道：“佐助，我很热…后面也很奇怪，有些空虚，好像有些湿湿，痒痒的…好像变成Omega…发情那样…嗯…”  
　　佐助听到当然心里一点都不淡定不起来，听鸣人话也是说他现在就像是Omega发情那样叫他如何淡定？！而且他说话就跟我好好说话就好了，干嘛要发出那该死的呻吟声！。  
　　但佐助很快又被生气又自责给填满思绪，如果知道那杯酒是有问题一定不会让他喝掉。  
　　“乖…我已经吩咐他们叫人来帮忙我们了，你忍耐一下。”  
　　佐助把鸣人带到他的工作室里的床上后，一个红色长发的Beta女子跑着过来了，“佐助，什么事？”  
　　佐助看到是香燐赶快从床边站了起来道，“帮我看看他是不是中了媚药。”  
　　香燐看了看鸣人的模样，在摸了摸鸣人的身子开始检查，很快香燐看着佐助问道： “他除了好像这样身体通红之外，身体温度比较热之外还有什么其他情况吗？”  
　　“有，他一直说身体很热之外，还有他说…他后面奇怪，感觉到痒还有…湿…”  
　　香燐听到这也惊讶了，这情况怎么看都像是个Omega发情的样子，可明明如果是发情的Omega的腺体会散发出一种浓浓的香甜味，虽然她是一名Beta，对信息素一点都不敏感，但如果是发情的Omega，Beta还是嗅得出那种香甜诱人的信息素，可这男人身上发出的信息素味道却是Alpha在做那种事的时候散发出来的味道...  
　　“如你所见那样，他是百分百真正的Alpha。”佐助好像知道香燐肯定会这样疑惑就直接答了她心中的问题。  
　　香燐听后站了起来，她吸了口气就说道：”他的确实中了媚药，平时Alpha如果吃了平时的媚药不会像他那样会变得像Omega发情那样子，只会下体发肿得想要随意找个人上了，而他现在却变成Omega那样发情，我想这是最近黑市新改良的媚药，因为我听说那种药不管是哪个性别的人吃了后也会像Omega发情那样变得淫乱不已，现在我可以说是我根本没有解药，最好的方法...“  
　　香燐说道这停顿了一下，意味深远地看着佐助道：”需要一个Alpha帮他做临时标记直到他发情停止为止。“  
　　“最好就不要放任他这个样子，因为我也不知道会他会怎样。我先抽出他的血带回去研究看看。”  
　　“...”佐助听到这是心里是极度兴奋，而香燐抽了一支鸣人的血就放在口袋继续说道：“佐助要找个Alpha给他，是吗？”  
　　给他找其他Alpha？这当然不行！他绝对不允许其他人碰他的鸣人！  
　　“你出去...”突然佐助的语气特别重的说道，香燐当然吓了一跳，难道他...  
　　“漩涡香燐！我叫你出去听到了没有！出去时记得跟我锁上门！”  
　　”是！”一下子红发女子就出了门外，而且非常记得得替佐助锁上了门。  
　　佐助走到床边沿着床边坐下，他把外衣给脱掉后就弯下身子，而比平时的温度来得高的鸣人好像感觉到自己身体前面有个冰凉的物体，索性地环抱着那东西，他隐隐约约地听到一把沙哑地好像有了情欲的男声正在他耳边说道：“鸣人，对不起，现在只能这样，我接受不到别人触摸你的身体，如果你过后要恨我就恨我吧。”

　　TBC


	8. Chapter 8

(八)   
　　在一间酒吧的办公室内，一名黑发Alpha在床上正亲吻着被他压在身下的金发Alpha的额间，他轻轻地吻过那蓝色眼睛上的眼皮，又吻了吻金发Alpha的鼻尖。  
　　随着他在金发Alpha的嘴唇停了一下，才吻了上去，结果他才发现金发Alpha的嘴唇竟然那么的柔软，黑发Alpha忍不住得又舔又吻地在蹂躏起那柔软的唇瓣，温柔的吻一下子变成了野兽在猎食那样，黑发Alpha不停啃舔吸着金发Alpha的嘴唇，直到黑发Alpha看到金发Alpha的嘴唇上有了破损的痕迹他才停了下来。  
　　“佐助同学…嗯…你怎么吻我啊…”金发Alpha露出无辜迷茫的眼神，不禁让佐助有种想要兽心大发的感觉，可是不行，鸣人老师是个真正的Alpha，不是那些柔软的Omega。  
　　虽然说他现在好像Omega那样发情，但身体的结构本质本来就是个Alpha，如果他不好好做足前戏，他一定会受伤的。  
　　他温柔地抚摸过鸣人的额头道：“鸣人，直接叫我名字吧。”  
　　“好吧，嗯…佐助，虽然我不知道你为何吻我，可是你吻得我很舒服…唔！”鸣人还没说完又被佐助用嘴巴封着了他的嘴唇，这次佐助不再只是表面的吻嘴唇了，而是试图用舌头扒开鸣人嘴唇和牙齿，可鸣人竟然防守了一会就张开了口，令佐助的舌头一下就侵占了鸣人的口。  
　　其实鸣人一下子就失守的原因还真的是因为中了媚药的关系，所以思想都变得模糊不已，在佐助试图把伸伸进他口腔里时，他感觉到好像有股冰凉的东西在他嘴前，他当然张口得迎接那冰凉的东西。  
　　而 佐助的舌头不停地在鸣人的嘴里搅动着，一会又吸又吻的，偶尔还会用舌头卷着舔弄着鸣人的舌头，搞得鸣人不时发出暧昧的呻吟声播放在房间内。  
　　两个被衣服隔着男人，不时听到衣服因为贴着在一起而发出“嘶唦”的摩擦声，搭配着暧昧的呻吟声，听到这样的声音的人肯定都不禁想起那淫乱不已，一室旖旎的性爱之事。  
　　佐助也因为这些声音，加上之前鸣人的不时的呻吟声导致自己的胯下的形状不断地增加着， 还好他现在暂时还是可以顶得住。  
　　他放开了鸣人的嘴后，一条银丝从他们之间拉开，好不暧昧。  
　　佐助看了看鸣人被他那么一个舌吻后的样子，瞬间用一种感觉自己会流出鼻血来，被佐助吻过的嘴唇现在变得湿润红肿，像是新鲜的红番茄那样诱人无比，刚刚经历过激烈的舌吻而来不及吞咽回去的垂液正沿着嘴角流下到脖子，滑过鸣人的喉结才慢慢被吞没在衣领中。  
　　这般诱人的色情的景色真的让佐助大饱眼福，虽然他很想要停下来慢慢欣赏这番美景，可如果再拖下去鸣人就会更幸苦了。  
　　他三两下的就把鸣人身上的阻碍物全都扔了下床，看着鸣人的身体在暗黄色的灯光下照耀，原本蜜色的皮肤更显得暧昧色情。  
　　果然鸣人的身材就如在他梦中的鸣人一样，身材都那么好看。  
　　因为经常运动的关系蜜色的肌肤非常的紧实有弹性，佐助不禁用手摸了摸他的脖子，舔了舔那性感的喉结，鸣人被刺激地娇呻一声，佐助听后更加卖力地舔弄甚至啃咬了几下喉结。  
　　他的手悄悄地移到鸣人的后劲，这是一个很危险的地方，除了那边是每个性别都会有的腺体的地方，Omega被Alpha触碰到那个位置就可以对他进行控制来到达最终的完整标记的目的在Omega发情的时候之外，佐助如果往鸣人的后颈那边大力一掐，他就可以轻易得杀死鸣人了，这个方法杀人又省事而且每个性别都可以用，所以对于每个性别的人来说，给人触碰你的后颈可以说得上很危险。  
　　当然佐助的目的是暂时标记鸣人，他嗅了嗅鸣人的后颈，腺体分泌出来的信息素的味道越来越浓了，他舔了舔后劲凸出来的地方，就大力的噬咬鸣人的后颈。  
　　“啊——”鸣人被突然的临时标记给刺痛大叫一声后，一股血腥味顿时散发在佐助的口腔内，佐助舔干净鸣人后颈被他咬了的伤痕，很快伤痕就慢慢形成了一个标记。  
　　“佐助，这里不知道为何有点痒？”  
　　佐助往鸣人的手一看，鸣人竟然在用手捏了捏自己的乳头。  
　　他从床柜抽出一张纸巾来擦过感觉自己鼻子里好像流出来的液体，用着沙哑低沉地声音说道：“我现在就给你止痒。”  
　　粉嫩的小乳头在他主人的胸膛前可怜地颤抖着，佐助舔了舔一下，鸣人不禁‘嗯’了一声，佐助听后开始不停地舔咬着那可爱的小乳头，过后也不冷漠另外一颗小乳头，直到硬得红肿，佐助才离开了那小玩意， 开始给鸣人的身体留下他的印记。  
　　一颗颗小草莓被佐助从脖子种到鸣人大腿的侧边，蜜色的皮肤上被中上了一个个红色的印记，真的很好看。  
　　当他咬下了最后一个吻痕在鸣人的小腿时，原本躲在黑色密林中的男根早已经肿大地处于全勃起的状态，鸣人的后穴下方的床单竟然有湿透了一大片的可疑水印，佐助感觉自己都快受不住诱惑了。  
　　他把鸣人的双脚抬放在他的双肩上，只见那幽穴四处已经被透明的淫液沾满，他试图把一根手指往那幽穴伸进去，鸣人的后穴非常的紧实，应该是有运动的关系。  
　　当他伸进去时，幽穴好像吃到什么好吃的东西开始收缩， 佐助有点高兴，他在那幽穴里抽插一下，只听到羞耻的‘扑通’水声竟然从里头传出来。  
　　虽然确认有了体液润滑了鸣人的后穴，毕竟里头紧得很，他的胯下的那根东西虽然现在还比不过鸣人身上那根东西，但对于一个还没分化有一个月的Alpha来说，他都算是挺粗长了。  
　　加上当时他伸第二根手指进去也是有点困难，最后佐助还是伸了三根手指进去，给鸣人做了好久的扩展后。  
　　他还是有些担心自己那根东西会弄痛鸣人，可鸣人现在这个样子可不能等。  
　　佐助解开了自己裤裆，掏出他那已经肿得厉害的男根，用鸣人的体液涂了涂在他的男根上。  
　　他对准了那幽穴后，大力一捅。  
　　“啊—————”  
　　“嘶—————”  
　　鸣人的尖叫声和佐助的声音同时发出。  
　　鸣人的后穴果然还是很紧，紧得佐助的男根只是进了一半都不到的长度，他揉了揉那有些丰满的屁股，再次吻上鸣人的唇瓣一边安慰地说：“放松点，宝贝，不会很痛的。”  
　　鸣人不知道是不是因为中了媚药的关系导致幽穴自行分泌出体液的关系，样子在被插入时并不是很痛苦，毕竟Alpha的后穴本来就不是拿来用于做爱用的，还是有些刺痛。  
　　鸣人听到佐助的话，就很听话的放松了些，直到佐助感觉到里头并没有那么紧，他开始抽插起来。  
　　“啊…嗯…啊…”鸣人不时地因为佐助顶撞开始发出大声的呻吟声，鸣人的声音是属于比较沙哑的，叫床起来却意外地好听。  
　　“嗯…佐助…你的…嗯…那个怎么又…变大了…”  
　　“…你个吊车尾…”佐助说完把鸣人的左脚放在他大腿上，再次大力地顶了进入。  
　　“啊———”鸣人这声呻吟突然变得娇喘。  
　　佐助记得刚刚他顶那个位置是有个凸出来的东西…难道是…  
　　他再次大力顶了两次，“啊…不要弄那边…好奇怪…好像要坏了…嗯…”  
　　果然跟他想的一样，那个凸出来的位置就是生殖器，这是每个性别都有的，只是Omega的生殖器官功能比较好，而Beta的生殖器官功能能普通，而Alpha则只是萎缩了罢了。  
　　佐助不管鸣人怎样说不要，他知道那边是生殖器官就是大力地往那边顶撞，幽穴内不断传出肉体和体液被顶撞弄出来的声音。  
　　暧昧的气息不停地飘散在空中，直到鸣人的男根射出了一道有些淡黄色得比较粘稠的液体喷出后，佐助再往个凸出来的位置顶撞了几下也射入了鸣人的体内。  
　　他整理了一下被汗水弄湿了那金色的头发，吻了吻自己喜爱的人那潮红色的脸颊，当佐助要抽出了那射精后又有些半勃起的男根时，鸣人的幽穴竟然不舍得它的离开又再次收缩地吸得佐助的男根紧紧，直到抽出龟头时竟然在穴外发出‘啵’了一声，幽穴不停流出了不少透明的淫液和乳白色的精液混合一起。  
　　佐助见那蜜色的皮肤上仍然有着明显的红色，而鸣人的温度在射精后有些降温后又再次升温。  
　　他再次换了个体位，再次插入那温湿紧实的幽穴中再次顶撞那诱人的肉体。  
　　他们就这样换了好几个体位，不停在交合，直到天都快亮了，佐助Alpha的身子虽然很累，却又一下子很快又精力充沛了。  
　　他看着那潮红色的皮肤早已变成只是情事后呈现出淡粉色的颜色，他把鸣人抱在怀里，发信息给班主任请假，再用鸣人的手机给鸣人请假后，和鸣人呼噜呼噜地睡了下去了。  
　　直到很久很久，佐助被一把刺耳的尖叫给弄醒后，他看见自己的老师惊慌地看着他，怀里抱着白色的被子坐在一旁，一脸小媳妇地好像被他欺负后害怕佐助再次欺负他的模样，佐助顿时感觉鸣人的样子很好笑，随着不安的情绪涌上心头来。  
　　他想，果然是祸还是躲不过。

　　TBC


	9. Chapter 9

(九)  
　　鸣人睡醒了，是在一个陌生的房间醒来的，最让他感觉惊慌得有点不知所措的是，他一张开眼睛，进入眼帘的就是一张俊美的脸孔，如果是其他人的话他可能还以为他自己昨晚会因为喝了酒，好像中了媚药，误上了一名Omega还好，如果是没有标记那名Omega。  
　　但在现在睡着在他身边的是他的学生，是一个很强大的Alpha ，叫宇智波佐助的青年。  
　　当然他立刻吓到尖叫一声地抱着盖着在他身上的被子，只见佐助同学张开了他黑色的眼眸，一下子就爬了起身，佐助坐稳定了身子后，鸣人看到佐助在看自己的时候，眼睛里闪过一丝不安和歉意。  
　　鸣人想不是他把自己学生给上了吗？为何佐助会露出这种表情？  
　　他看回自己的身体，发现身体的每个地方包括胸膛，肚子，大腿，小腿都已经留下了不少红印，鸣人相信自己脖子和锁骨还有其他自己暂时看不见的地方应该也种了不少那些牙印和红点。  
　　而自己的学生身上，看起来身体挺壮很好看，还有那边…啊…被遮住了啊。  
　　诶？！我现在不是要看他身体壮不壮啊！何况我的身材也是那么壮，还有我干嘛看自己的学生那根玩意啊！我是变态吗？！冷静点冷点，我现在可是要看看他身上有没有那些红印…  
　　嗯…他身上并没有吻痕。  
　　不过这令鸣人想起一件事，刚才他起来时，除了感觉自己的腰部有鲜少地疲惫，后穴有明显地刺痛，这代表什么？  
　　鸣人在想到刚刚佐助那一抹歉意和不安，他想，他知道自己学生为何会对他露出这种表情了。  
　　他昨晚不只是和自己学生上床那么简单，自己还是被捅的那个，鸣人想到这里，自己也醉了。  
　　原本一名Alpha被上了，还是被一名年龄小过自己过有五年差的学生上了，应该会感到耻辱和生气，可鸣人发现自己非但没有生气和耻辱，更别说自己会讨厌自己已经被自己的学生上了。  
　　他看了看自己的学生，自己好像打量自己学生太久了让自己学生感到很不舒服了呢。  
　　“那个佐助同学？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“昨晚我是中了媚药？你为了帮我解媚药然后我们就这样做了？”  
　　“是的。”佐助答。  
　　“那个…”鸣人还想讲些什么就被佐助已经跪倒抢先一步了。  
　　“老师，对不起…是我不好，你这种媚药我帮不到你找到解药，是我不好，不应该让你喝到那杯酒…我听我的下属说，这药是最新改良过的，就是目的让…吃了这个药的人会变成好像Omega那样发情淫乱…”  
　　鸣人听到这里不禁脸红起来，自己昨晚就像Omega那样发情期来，我天啊…谁能告诉我这不是真的？！我可是个Alpha啊！竟然像Omega那样向自己的学生求爱…  
　　鸣人羞红了脸，一闪自己被自己学生操射的一幕从自己的脑海一闪而过。  
　　鸣人真的恨不得羞红地想要挖个洞穴给自己钻进去，可他想起自己的学生孩子为自己的事而自责，现在还不是害羞的时候。  
　　“那个，佐助啊…”  
　　“老师！我其实我第一眼看见你我就喜欢上你了！”  
　　“啊……诶？！？！”突然被佐助的告白给吓到，但鸣人感觉自己是心情是喜多于惊，自己竟然听到佐助的告白会高兴？  
　　“其实我现在和你说不是要求你原谅我，我只是想要让你知道我喜欢你所以才会帮你解这媚药。”  
　　“如果，你真的不想要见到我，我会…”佐助说到一半，立刻被鸣人打断了， “你会什么？”  
　　“消失在你眼前，就算多么想你也不会再找你。” 佐助认真严肃地说道，搞得鸣人也有点惊讶也不懂该怎样好了，佐助这孩子我记得他明明性格比较冷淡和傲娇的啊，那么严肃地语气说那么煽情地话这是要搞事吗？！  
　　可鸣人知道自己还是被佐助最后那句话给撩到，他干咳了一声，用着责怪的语气看着佐助说到：“你这臭小鬼，你这是吃了人家就想拍拍屁股就跑人的意思吗？”  
　　佐助睁大双眼，一脸不可思议的表情浮现在佐助的脸上，鸣人还记得之前的他见这孩子的脸上也只会有冷漠，还是冷漠的语气和表情。  
　　而现在的他已经看过佐助其他的情感和语气，这些没有出现过的表情都是因为自己而出现的。  
　　鸣人承认，自己是有点高兴的，因为这些事根本就不可能发生在别人身上，更别说看过了，鸣人的心情也不禁地变得更加开心了，不过他还没说完他身为老师应该说的话啊！  
　　“你那么不负责任，长大后怎样办啊，做人一定要负责…唔！”  
　　突然佐助扑过来吻住鸣人的嘴唇，鸣人吓得往后倒去，佐助已经快速的用一只手环抱着了鸣人的腰，继续不停地吻鸣人。  
　　之前的漩涡鸣人是中了媚药和喝了一些酒所以出了反应可能比较迟钝和偏向于一个发情的Omega，但现在身上的媚药解了，Alpha原本就是属于强势的性别者。  
　　当佐助不停吻他，鸣人很快也不弱势地吻回他，这让佐助的心情感到兴奋又高兴，两个小舌头不停地在互舔，像是一场野兽的战斗那样，互不相让地在打斗着。  
　　房间内的空气中，不时散发着来自两名强大的Alpha正亢奋地在激吻中的兴奋信息素，如果有Omega出现在这房间，都会被这浓郁的信息素给弄得兴奋地提前发情期。  
　　虽然在这个社会上，各阶层人士已经承认了男Alpha和男Alpha或是女Alpha和女Alpha这对同性别的结合是合法的，没问题的…  
　　但两名同性别的Alpha在一起结婚的数量也不见得特别得多，因为有许多同性别的Alpha遇到一个你又喜欢他，他也喜欢的的时候，当他们想要结合时，都会被信息素互相抵抗而导致分手。  
　　相反的，现在在房间里的两个Alpha很凑巧地，两人的腺体散发出来的强大亢奋的信息素非但没有互相抵抗的迹象，意外的比许多Alpha和Omega再结合时，信息素融合出来的更加吻合。  
　　他们就像曾经经过了完整标记后的Alpha和Omega那样，两个信息素一起融合在一起那样，这叫佐助也吃惊不已。  
　　因为昨晚的媚药关系，虽然鸣人Alpha气息不停散发在空气，但却混合了一些古怪的Omega身上的味道，压抑着他身上原本Alpha的气息，刚刚他们激吻时，鸣人的腺体不停排放出Alpha亢奋时的信息素。  
　　佐助又是高兴又是害怕，高兴是鸣人也不生气他，甚至还吻回他，害怕是怕他们两人散发出来的信息素会照到排斥，结果效果却意外地非常融合。  
　　而另外鸣人发现他们的信息素竟然融合地相当地好也吃惊不已。  
　　他想，他们可能本来就是天生注定要在一起的，有可能或许这种强烈的羁绊早已经在他们的前世那时就拥有了。  
　　而今世他们的缘分未尽，缘分一直延续下去，所以缘分让他与佐助这孩子再次相见，要他在这间学校教书，要他当时见到他掉落的那盒小番茄替他捡起那盒便当，让他们再次注意到彼此。  
　　鸣人觉得自己其实也有可能早已对这孩子一见钟情了。  
　　如果是平时的自己，以自己的记忆差的人来说，哪里有可能会对一个见过一次面就记住人家的样貌，甚至是他的名字，宇智波佐助这名字，把他牢牢记住心里，连自己当时听卡卡西说自己的班多了一个转校生是姓宇智波的，他第一个想法就是，会不会是那天那个黑发少年呢？那个叫宇智波佐助的少年呢？  
　　除非他打从心底会对那件事物感兴趣，他才会一下子就记住在心底。  
　　好吧，鸣人总结那么多自己对这宇智波少年的想法，也只能说他应该这辈子就是栽在他手上了，他已经不知不觉...也喜欢？与其说...我爱上宇智波佐助了。  
　　不知何时，佐助放开了鸣人的嘴唇，微微喘着气道：“那个...漩涡鸣人。”  
　　“呀！哈....要叫老师！”鸣人喘着气大声道。  
　　“我们交往吧！”佐助说出这句话后，鸣人不禁又很没用地脸红了，我又不是Omega，干嘛脸红啊！！！  
　　原本想要帅气地答应佐助，却自己不由自主地口吃起了，“啊...那个...嗯...可以，我们就交往吧！唔！不要突然吻过来...”原来最后要出来的话最后再次被佐助那么再一次突然的吻给吞没在双方甜蜜般的接吻中。  
　　正当大家吻得快要换气时，鸣人感到自己的下腹被一个温热的东西顶住了！立刻推开压着他身上的那个黑发Alpha，大声骂道：“呀！宇智波佐助你这色狼！你的玩意顶着我了！！！“  
　　只见某色狼非常色情舔了舔刚刚接吻而来不及吞回肚子的垂液被他舔掉了，这诱人的表情...该死地那么性感干吗？！  
　　心脏的脉搏正疯狂地在快速跳动，不行！我可不能被美色给诱惑到啊！要矜持啊！漩涡鸣人！  
　　鸣人清了清喉咙，用自己认为最低沉的语调说道：“佐助，我知道我们现在是交往了，虽然在法律上，互相喜欢彼此而结合是无罪的，但你要想想老师，老师可是成年人，你是未成年，如果被别人知道，我可是会被人告强奸未成年少年。”  
　　“可漩涡老师，你忘记了吗？你是老师，你和自己学生发生关系已经不对了，那么...”  
　　“......如果你不答应，老师就不和你交往。”  
　　“......”  
　　“佐助啊，你又不是一直会未成年的，只要你成年了，我们结婚了，我们就可以那样了。”  
　　鸣人此刻也不懂自己是不是失去节操了，啊啊！！！！我说什么东西，交往都不到一天我就不自不觉地向自己喜欢的人求婚了？！  
　　“吊车尾的，你这是向我求婚了？”宇智波佐助一脸很高兴的似得，顺势地把漩涡鸣人抱进怀里，好似很满意刚刚鸣人的表现，只见他轻轻地勾起了嘴角，眼底充满了开心地笑意。  
　　“......”鸣人已经无言地也不懂自己可以说些什么了，他心里欲哭无泪地道：啊！！！！我漩涡鸣人前世做了什么孽缘啊！就这样被一个小鬼给克着自己了！！！！

　　TBC


	10. Chapter 10

(十)  
　　“你最近谈恋爱了？”  
　　宇智波鼬最近发现，自从某一天弟弟没有回家，在外留宿过夜后，他开始经常会按手机，时而还会看着手机傻笑，这种情况已经持续已有两个月多了，怎么看都像是谈恋爱的症状。  
　　身为佐助的亲哥哥兼临时监护人，当然需要多多了解弟弟的状况。  
　　佐助看了一眼自己的哥哥，再次看着手机打着字道：“嗯。”  
　　“是个好看的Omega？”  
　　听到哥哥说是Omega，佐助一秒就否决了，“他不是Omega。”  
　　宇智波鼬想，对方不是Omega？难道是Beta？  
　　“那么对方是什么性别的？”宇智波鼬再次试探地问。  
　　“不是Omega就对了。”  
　　佐助想了想又再补多一句话， “我对这种太过软弱，又只会生孩子的生物没有兴趣。”  
　　“这样的话，我就可能没有小侄子可以玩了。”  
　　“…哥…孩子不是生来给你玩的。”佐助无言地看着自己哥哥不禁捂着额头。  
　　“总之到了时机成熟…”佐助说着说着，突然想起那阳光明媚的金发Alpha青年，忍不住嘴角微微向扬，不自不觉自己语气也变得温柔地道：“自然会带他来拜见你，父亲和母亲的。”  
　　宇智波鼬看到这样的弟弟，他无奈耸了耸肩，轻笑地道：“那么好吧，你喜欢就好，只要和他一起感觉幸福就够了。”  
　　看着要转身离开的鼬，佐助想起他有重要的事要问鼬，把刚刚的信息发送出去就把手机放回进口袋内了。  
　　“哥！我想问你一样东西？”  
　　听到突然叫住自己的弟弟，鼬转回身来，坐在沙发上，“怎么啦？我的愚蠢的弟弟，是想要问恋爱需要做些什么的事？”  
　　佐助翻了个白眼，“不是，我想问止水哥近期会回国吗？”  
　　“啊，你问止水啊…”鼬听到这名字不禁笑了笑， “很少听你问止水回不回国的事啊，有什么有关于性别研究的事需要他帮忙？”  
　　“别那么多废话，快点说他回不回来先。”佐助不耐烦的说。  
　　“止水他啊？嗯…我如果没有记错，他今晚就会回到这里来，我今晚会去接机，他说会逗留一个星期在这里，最近有几项研讨会和讲座会在这里举行。”  
　　“几点飞机到？”  
　　“大约9点半吧。”  
　　“我今晚和你去接机。”佐助说完就走回房间内，关上了房门了。  
　　鼬坐在客厅还在为弟弟问止水的事感到奇怪，自己弟弟几乎对于止水回不回国的事没有感兴趣过，不过...算了，弟弟也已经渐渐长大了，让他自己学会处理自己的事也是一件好事。  
　　到了晚上约快要9点，宇智波佐助和自己哥哥已经来到了机场等待止水，甜美的广播员在播报着飞机将要起航的消息，有些吵杂的说话声时而穿越过他们身边，有些人在高兴地迎接着刚刚回来的亲人，也有的人是哭着送别自己的亲人。  
　　宇智波佐助看了看自己哥哥才发现他不知道几时已经离开了他们坐着的椅子上，他往有甜品店的地方看去，一个绑着的黑色的长发的男子走向佐助这里来。  
　　他的脸上有着看似法令纹的线条，他的一边的脸颊已经鼓得大大了，好像里头塞了一些东西在嘴巴里，看着男子左手拿着一根吃剩了两粒的丸子，右手还握着一袋是装着好几根丸子的纸袋。  
　　自己哥哥又去买三色丸子来吃了，对于哥哥喜爱三色丸子的热忱，佐助表示不明白，他最讨厌就是甜食了，他一直不喜爱甜食，而是喜爱酸甜酸甜的番茄。  
　　很奇怪的 ，虽然说Alpha几乎问每个都会偏于喜欢吃咸食，而宇智波家族虽是世世代代都分化出最多的Alpha，但宇智波家族可都几乎是甜食控，当然除了佐助喜欢吃番茄。  
　　看着哥哥正埋头苦干的坐着在凳子上，面无表情地吃着自己喜爱的三色丸子，佐助只好自己抬头看了看止水哥到了没。  
　　只见穿着黑色T恤，米色短裤的黑短发男子已经拖着他印有宇智波团扇标志的行李厢往他们的方向走去，他看到佐助看到他时，他笑着比了食指放在嘴前，暗示佐助不要让他鼬发现到他。  
　　只见男子把行李厢放在一边，轻声地走到还在吃着丸子的鼬的身边，他小声地靠在靠近鼬的耳旁说道：“小鼬，你怎么可以顾着吃丸子不看看我呢。”  
　　鼬先是有些吓到的差点连手上那袋丸子掉下地上，然后再看了看自己弟弟，而佐助耸了耸肩，指了指最后祸首，表示我也不想那样的。  
　　“小鼬，你这就不对了，连佐助都看到我了，你竟然顾着吃丸子？”  
　　“可是…丸子很好吃啊。”  
　　“那个，抱歉了哥，我有些急事需要到止水哥帮忙，我想快点回家，因为我有一些需要关于他的研究的事找他谈谈。”佐助虽然是有哥控的属性，但哥哥真的找到自己的幸福，他也会祝福他的哥哥的，所以他现在也愿意让止鼬两人单独相处，但他现在有事需要止水帮忙，只好暂时分开他们一下了。  
　　“有事要找我帮忙？”止水的表情是一阵错愕，然后笑着答：“好吧，我们回去谈谈。”  
　　回到家后，止水就跟着佐助进了书房，佐助见止水坐下后，开始说道：“止水哥，你有听过最近黑市新改良的mei药不。”  
　　止水听后先是惊讶的表情，语气中有些不明显地激动的说：“你说的是那款最新的mei药？能让任何一个性别吃后变成跟Omega发情那样的药？”  
　　“嗯。”佐助答。  
　　止水不禁吃惊了，这种药他在国外时也听说过，这次他除了有研讨会和讲座会在祖国举行之外，他回国的目的也是要找这药。因为他建立研究室的那个国家也对这事非常的密切关注中，他们需要人研究这mei药并找出来源 ，因为这药根本就是在破坏着原来定律产物，可这种mei药根本不好找，据说祖国才刚刚开始出现这类型的药，所以他回国找到的可能性也挺高的。  
　　“你怎么会有那种药？”  
　　“这种药…我没有。”止水叹了一口气，摇头地说道：“这药我也在找着。”  
　　“药我也找了很久也找不到，但是我有混入，在血液中的mei药，虽然已经有两个多星期了，不过放在一个可以保存血液的箱子内，现在才拿出来的，你要不要？”  
　　止水听了倒是又惊又喜，“当然要！”  
　　佐助从口袋内拿出一个盒子，他把盒子打开给止水看，里头放着的是一只装了血液的试管。  
　　止水点了点头，道谢地接过了盒子，放好在口袋内。  
　　“你怎样会知道这件事，而且你怎么会弄到有mei药的血液到手的？”  
　　佐助想了一下，喝了一口水才开口说：“那个因为前两个星期，我去我的酒吧看看，当时有人本来是请给我喝那杯混了这药的曼哈顿酒，我本来想要水月帮我拿给香燐看看是否酒内有没有问题，结果…”  
　　佐助停顿了一下，不禁微微勾起了嘴角继续说道：“一个吊车尾说这酒太贵了，以为我要叫水月帮我倒掉，结果就替我喝了那杯酒。”  
　　“所以他中了媚药，然后你替他解？”止水还没等佐助说完就替他说他猜之后会发生的事，止水轻轻抬头地看向了佐助，和他所想的一样，佐助听到止水的话，脸上已经参透着明显地红晕。  
　　佐助平时的样子都跟他哥哥一样似的，都是个面痴脸，连刚刚佐助还没跟止水说起那个中媚药的人时，也不见他露出多少种表情来.  
　　可刚刚说到中mei药的人时候，止水看到，佐助不经意地微笑了，像是个想起他喜爱的人那样，露出常人觉得不可能见到佐助那种表情。  
　　止水干咳一下，佐助立刻回过神了来，再次变回那个面痴脸了，“佐助啊，我想知道他中了mei药后有什么情况，包括...他的性别？名字可以不需要说出来的，你可以告诉我吗？”  
　　“.....”看着听了自己问的那句话的佐助一直保持沉默地好像是在考虑些什么，原本想要跟佐助说如果真的不想说性别也没问题时，下一秒让止水有些惊讶的话立刻从佐助的口中冲了出来，”他是个男性Alpha，比我年龄还要大的。“  
　　佐助没有理会止水是否有惊讶，他只是继续说道：”他那天吃了药后过了好一阵子才发作，先是整身开始发红，然后就...感觉后面变得很奇怪那样，痒痒的，甚至里头还会自己产出体液来润滑，可以说是根本就跟一个Omega在发情那样没有什么分别，发情的信息素原本还有Alpha的味道，却在做了前戏时渐渐混了Omega的发情味道，之后还压制了Alpha的味道，只有一个体质没有改变的就是，那里还是那么紧...”佐助其实最后那句话真的不怎么想说的，但想到止水必须清楚了解状况还是不甘愿地说了。  
　　止水倒是没有想些当时那些旖旎的事，而是对那些发明这些危害天然定律的事感到头痛不已，“我的天啊，他们发明出一个什么奇怪的东西出来啊...”  
　　“佐助，你给的这些状况真的对我的研究真的有莫大的帮助，非常谢谢你，帮了我一个大忙。”  
　　“止水哥，不用那么客气，应该的。”  
　　“关于跟你一起的人的性别，我会替你向小鼬保密的。”  
　　“谢谢止水哥。“  
　　“那么你找到对你下药的人么？”  
　　“找到了，是某家小公司的公子，原本想要动手的，怎么知道公司之前欠了不少债务，结果被黑社会的人把老社长一家人包括那个人给砍死了。”

　　TBC


	11. Chapter 11

(十一)  
　　“水门，你有注意到吗？儿子最近都经常看手机会傻笑呢！”玖辛奈拉着自己的老公好像很高兴的样子。  
　　自从那天玖辛奈叫鸣人回家时，鸣人都不时会回家过夜了。  
　　水门看了看在按手机的儿子，果然偶尔会突然傻笑，有时看着电话还会突然在自言自语，举动很是怪异。  
　　“他这感觉很像患了神经病的人，会不会是教师时被孩子们气坏了所以傻了？！”水门紧张地想要冲过去，结果被玖辛奈一个怪力拉了回来。  
　　“哎哟，老公啊，鸣人没有神经病，而是谈恋爱了。”  
　　“谈恋…唔！”水门不禁抬高声量，玖辛奈立刻按住自己老公的嘴巴，嘘了一声水门，再次轻声的说道：“对啊，不知道是那一个Omega那么好眼光选了我们家鸣人呢！”  
　　水门想了想不禁问道：“可之前你朋友的女儿不是跟儿子相亲过吗？鸣人没有选她？”  
　　“哎哟，不是啦，是那个Omega的母亲搞错，原来自己女儿已经有了Alpha很久了，她母亲以为她女儿是为了推掉相亲所以才逼女儿去相亲，之前我害怕鸣人会伤心，现在不用我担心了。”  
　　“不知道对方是不是个漂亮的Omega呢？”  
　　他们俩夫妇不禁高兴地想象着，未来媳妇是个漂亮温顺的Omega媳妇。  
　　他们怎么知道对象虽也是很好看的人，但不过是个强势的Alpha男子，更加不知道如果不是因为那Omega女的事。  
　　鸣人那天就不会去酒吧，那天更不会遇到佐助，替他喝了那杯有问题的酒，还失了身给Alpha宇智波佐助， 无意地铸成一段大好姻缘。  
　　而鸣人的现任男友，宇智波佐助也就是那个强势的Alpha男子，正等着自己恋人回自己的信息。  
　　他等一会鸣人就回信息了，他立刻打开手机查看鸣人的信息，只见爱称是自己到现在也不愿意改的吊车尾的称号，下方就是新信息了。  
　　「还有几天就要考试了？还不温习？」  
　　佐助想了想，如果没记错还有三天就考试了。  
　　「还有三天吧，吊车尾，我早就温习好功课了。」  
　　过了一会，恋人再次回他信息了。  
　　「什么吊车尾！都叫你不要叫我这名字了！还有什么叫早温习了，跟我去再温习过！如果考不好成绩休想约我去约会。」  
　　佐助看了信息笑了笑地发了最后一通信息，就拿起一本书继续温习功课了。  
　　只见佐助发的信息写着…  
　　「知道了，鸣人老师，你家男人现在就去好好读书。」  
　　而在家的鸣人收到这信息当然不禁红了脸的，还不断小声咒骂着，什么我家男人…如果写我家男人就我家男人就好了，还要写什么鸣人老师，这小子是故意那样写的吗？搞到像是什么禁忌之恋那样。  
　　惨了我这样子有没有给爸妈看到到？！鸣人看了看四处，却是自己的房间，才想起刚刚发现老妈笑着叫他会房间吧，就被妈妈推回房间了。  
　　鸣人想了想，最近自己谈恋爱的样子好像都被同事们看穿了，连朋友牙也注意到了。  
　　鸣人还记得牙那时对着他说，那天他因为出门时遇到了一宗小意外，结果耽误了他到了酒吧的时间，可到了酒吧时看到酒吧提早关门休息。  
　　他以为发生什么事打电话给鸣人却找不到鸣人，其实因为鸣人有两部手机，另外一部鸣人忘了带出来，牙也只有那部手机的电话号码，所以才找不到鸣人，最后不知牙突然想了一下，就邪笑地道：“你这小子不会是遇到了那个极品Omega顾着跟美人翻天覆地后，就谈恋爱了吧。”  
　　其实鸣人当时很想要跟他说，的确对方外貌挺好看，长得俊俏，身材还挺棒的，背景看起来挺不错，17岁已经拥有自己的小产业，不过是个Alpha。  
　　但鸣人当然只是笑着当真的是那样了，他暂时还真的不能说先，毕竟师生恋这恋情加上佐助还是比较未成年少年，他只能暂时这样了。  
　　“鸣人老师最近好像和佐助同学正式交往了对吧？”在教导室内正用着热水泡即使面又在专心想着东西的鸣人突然被这句话给慌了一下热水烫到手背。  
　　“啊———嘶————”顿时手背上，一片红色呈现在皮肤上。  
　　“抱歉，刚刚不应该在你用热水的时候说这样的话。”卡卡西抱歉地从口袋拿出一支药膏，“这个刚刚我托井野买的，这烫伤还好不是很严重，真的不好意思，给你拿去用吧。”  
　　“啊，没关系是我自己分心了，而且也没有气水泡。”鸣人把那只药膏放回在卡卡西的手里。  
　　鸣人 看过这个烫伤药膏，的确很好用的，不过却价钱比较贵，他也没什么大碍。  
　　“Alpha虽然恢复力强，但也需要用的，拿去吧，反正我还有几只呢。如果你不用的话，我如果被佐助同学看到你的烫伤的地方肯定会不高兴的。”  
　　“那小鬼才不会呢！”  
　　“是吗？我觉得以佐助同学的个性，倒是会呢。”卡卡西笑着说，不知几时拿出一本小说，鸣人看了看小说的封面，果然又是标记了R18的书。  
　　“那个，你为何会知道我和佐助交往？”鸣人这才想起刚刚卡卡西好像一下子就猜到他和佐助…  
　　“啊啦，我之前一直觉得你对佐助同学的态度，怎么说呢？就是和对待其他同学就有些不同。”  
　　“你就平我的态度就判断我有可能最近恋爱就是和佐助有关？”  
　　“不，当然不是那么简单，之前你不是很生气的吗？对他，你从来就不容易对一个人生气，除非他对你有特别的意义。”卡卡西的解释看起来很充足，但怎么鸣人还是觉得怪怪的。  
　　“啊，对了，你看看你的杯面，好像超时了？”卡卡西笑着关上了书，指鸣人刚刚放在桌子上的杯面。  
　　“啊！我的杯面！”鸣人打开杯面，面已经开始快要接近泡烂的样子了。  
　　“当然，有一部分是我是猜的。”卡卡西说完就溜走了，留下鸣人在不停抱怨着卡卡西为何不提早跟他说泡面的事，欲哭无泪地捧起拉面杯，拿起筷子一口一口地把泡软地可怕的杯面一口一口吞进肚子内。  
　　鸣人吃完面后，感觉自己吃了世界上最难吃的泡软杯面，他无精打采地趴在桌子上，想要歇息一会，怎么知道突然，一股热气突然伏在他身上，一阵热气吹进他耳朵惹得鸣人一阵痒感，接着低沉男声立刻在耳旁响起，“漩涡老师，你在偷懒了？”  
　　鸣人吓得坐直了身子，心跳虽然加速乱蹦，却是因为那暧昧的热气的声音，鸣人拍了拍胸口，瞪了瞪那名元凶站在一旁，仿佛刚刚那让人不禁脸红心跳的事不是他干的一样，他不禁大声地道：“宇智波佐助，你知道这里教导室而不是在其他地方吗？!你刚刚那样可会被被人看到的！”  
　　以为佐助听了会默默地不出声却只见他耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子道：“可老师们今天都出去吃饭了，而且…我有点想见你了。”  
　　原本还想要质问的鸣人也心软了，他们自从那件下药事件后，他们虽然也开始展开了好几次的约会，也都挺顺利和普通的。  
　　可热恋的一对恋人怎么有可能那么容易满足呢？加上他们因为学校要考试，鸣人忙着处理考试题的事，佐助也忙着温习功课。  
　　两人除了电话互相发信息之外，其实他们已经有两个星期没有见到彼此了，不仅佐助想念鸣人，其实鸣人也很想佐助。  
　　“鸣人，趁现在老师们还在吃饭，我很久没见你了，很想你，所以…”  
　　“所以…什么？”鸣人疑惑地问道，不禁心里感觉一股奇妙的紧张感从心头涌上来。  
　　“我要吻你。”直白的话立刻把鸣人懵住了。  
　　“诶？！！！什么？！唔！！”就这样某位Alpha老师就被自己的Alpha学生扑躺在自己平时办公用的桌子上了，被吻住了嘴唇了。

　　TBC


	12. Chapter 12

(十二)  
　　刚刚鸣人被扑倒在自己的办公桌上前时，鸣人原以为自己后脑和腰后会被桌子的边缘和平面给撞痛。  
　　怎么知道却是感觉到自己的背后不知何时已经垫着了块软软的东西，使他不会被桌子的边缘给撞伤，而后脑则感觉到一阵体温放在他的后脑上让他避免被桌子个敲痛后脑。  
　　一片温湿柔软的东西就在他被扑下时整个覆盖在他的嘴唇上，他看得很清楚佐助闭上眼睛上的那修长美丽的眼睫毛。  
　　很快鸣人也闭上眼睛投入这吻，纯亲吻地吻着在对方的唇瓣上。  
　　不久，原本一直徘徊在他唇上的嘴唇，试图伸出那小舌头来，而鸣人也伸出了自己的小舌头，互相吮吸，还故意挑逗着对方的舌头，使得佐助更猛烈地攻略起鸣人的口里，感觉到佐助突然地把舌头伸进来舔弄他的牙齿，鸣人试图将那舌头推出嘴外，怎么知道佐助的舌头很灵活地躲过了鸣人的舌头，导致鸣人 来不及吞咽地口水在的嘴角边飞流直下地，流进了他们的锁骨上然后慢慢消失了。  
　　这美景真的色气透了，直到鸣人觉得自己快不行了，一手轻轻地推了推佐助。  
　　宇智波 佐助依依不舍得小力地咬了咬鸣人的唇瓣在从鸣人的身上移开了。  
　　鸣人喘着气，看了看自己的恋人，明明这次的吻比上次在床上的那两次吻还要的一样激，为何每次自己会喘气，这家伙却好像只是喘了一小口气就没事了，明明我们都是Alpha，而且这家伙还是小过我的学生呢！  
　　佐助整理了一下自己的制服后，看了看鸣人最近没有怎样运动而换上了白色长袖衬衫的衣服也一样，变得乱得有些邹巴巴的，他不禁眉头一皱，就伸手整理起鸣人的衣服了。  
　　“啊？谢谢。”鸣人看到自己的恋人突然很贴心给他整理衣服，有些脸红地看着佐助，佐助虽然还没有鸣人的身高那么高，却肯定如果再过几年就会比鸣人还要的高了。  
　　他微微低头在整理着鸣人的衣服，少年的黑发不时轻轻滑过鸣人的脸上，留下了一些痒感。  
　　从鸣人现在的视觉来看，佐助的衣领微微打开着，看到里头白皙的皮肤，胸膛前微微鼓起是结实的胸肌来的，他往下面看起，隐隐约约看到肚子的部分是有凹凸不平的曲线，看起来像是腹肌。  
　　这视线观看自己恋人的身子的是太过色气了！鸣人感觉自己都快流出鼻血来了，“漩涡老师，你这样一脸色咪咪地盯着我的衣服里头真的可好吗？”  
　　佐助这句话简直吓到了鸣人，而佐助抬起头来，立马黑色的深眸对上了鸣人蓝色的双眼。  
　　黑色的眼眸中透着一丝情欲，而眼睛里倒映出自己那惊讶傻眼的表情，就好像佐助变成了一只生猛的黑豹锁定了目标，而自己就是那黑豹眼中的小动物，仿佛自己再迟疑一些就会被拆入腹中。  
　　鸣人一时连原本Alpha该有的性格竟然也反应不过来，只是脑袋一片空白了一会，才不经意地别过脸。  
　　“下次最好不好做太多那种表情了，真的太引诱我犯罪了，老师。”  
　　“我才没有，啊！”鸣人还想要反驳，怎么知道突然佐助好像看到了些什么猛捉住鸣人的手。  
　　鸣人才想起那只手是刚刚被热水烫到那个来的。  
　　“你的手是怎么回事？”佐助看着鸣人那比刚刚烫伤时还要淡红色的手背，邹起的眉头比刚刚宁乱的衬衫还要的深。  
　　“那个我，今天泡杯面的时候，一下子不小心给热水烫到的。”  
　　“笨蛋，这样也会被热水烫伤的。”  
　　“呀！都说我是不小心的嘚吧哟！”鸣人说完正要抽回手，却发现佐助竟然如此大力地握着他的手。  
　　“你要干...”还没等鸣人说完，他就停止了说话，因为佐助不知几时拿了桌子上刚刚卡卡西给他的药膏正打开盖子，他挤出一些透明色的药膏，温柔地轻轻涂抹着那膏药在他的手背上，药膏冰冰凉凉的，很是舒服。  
　　当鸣人被这电视剧般的情景给懵醒后，佐助已经把那只药膏收回起来后放回在他的桌子上。  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　“那么粗心大意的下次注意点，我要考试了，不能经常找你了。“  
　　鸣人这才想起明天就是考试日了，他立刻把佐助推出教导室，说道：”那么你现在快点去读书吧，等你考完试，我们再约会！“  
　　被推出教导室外的佐助没有生气，而是看着鸣人呼唤鸣人的名字，“鸣人。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“如果我这次考得成绩非常理想，你嫁不嫁给我？”  
　　“...为什么不是你嫁给我？”  
　　“好吧，我换个说法，如果我成绩很好，你愿不愿意跟我结婚？”  
　　“...这需要等你考到很好的成绩还有成年了再说吧。”鸣人冷静地把话说完就把门关上后，他身体靠着门，心跳声在安静的教导室显得额外清楚，他按着那心脏的位置，不禁地笑着自言自语地道：“这孩子刚刚是在跟我求婚么？可…这求婚也未免太随便了吧....还好我还醒目没有回应他先。”  
　　“好了，我要开工了。”他拍了拍微微发红的脸蛋，走回自己的位置坐下，开始忙起工作来。  
　　两个星期后，佐助把这次考试的最后一张卷子做完后检查一下就交给老师了。  
　　他拿回了手机后，就发信息给鸣人了。  
　　「我刚刚考完了，等一下要不要找一个地方喝一杯？」  
　　很快鸣人也回信息给佐助了。  
　　「好吧，那么谁来决定地点？」  
　　佐助想了想，就往手机银幕打字。  
　　「你来决定。」  
　　佐助收起手机后，回家换了一套衣服后，就收到了鸣人发给他的一间咖啡馆名称和地址的信息，他感觉这咖啡馆的名字很熟悉，仔细地想了想这名字，这不就是那天遇到鸣人的那间咖啡馆吗？  
　　他快步地走下楼，走到玄关门前找自己新买的鞋子，哥哥不知何时走到走廊这，靠着在走廊边问道：“和我未来弟媳去约会？”  
　　佐助穿上了懒人鞋，回头看了一眼鼬就，“嗯。”  
　　“那何时带弟媳回来？”  
　　佐助听后嘴角微微上扬，他打开了大门，留下了一句话就关上大门了。  
　　“应该就快可以带他来见你了。”

　　TBC


	13. Chapter 13

(十三)

　　鸣人坐着德士正往刚刚他跟佐助说的咖啡馆的路走着，鸣人会选择这家咖啡馆的原因，还真的是因为佐助的原因。

　　因为他第一次对佐助有古怪变态的想法是在这家咖啡馆出现的，他还记得那时佐助穿着什么衣服，蓝色外套白色T恤和纯黑色紧身牛仔裤，好像个天生是个随身衣架那样，穿什么都很好看。

　　不论是深蓝色校服或是那天他们第一次缠绵那夜，他穿的黑色夹克塔配蓝T恤，和修长的腿被黑色紧身裤紧紧包裹着不露出任何一片白皙的肌肤，禁欲地来有些诱惑，就这样的打扮出现在他眼前。

　　今天， 鸣人又像上次搭的士去那家咖啡馆那样，也再次被德士司机提醒他到目的地了，鸣人赶紧从钱包抽出几张钱，就走到咖啡馆玻璃门前了。

　　当鸣人伸手要捉着门把时，另外一只白皙的手也那么巧地从他隔壁伸手也要捉着门把，他嗅到隔壁的信息素飘出淡淡地冰凉的薄荷香味，他笑了笑地说：“那么巧啊？”

　　对方则回答道：“不巧。”

　　过后对方伸手立刻帮鸣人推开门把，再次说道：“进来吧。”

　　他一手握着玻璃门，一手伸向鸣人眼前，鸣人笑着把一只手放在对方的手掌心后道：“走吧。”

　　鸣人被对方拉着手走到靠着窗边 的座位坐下了，“这里的东西好喝吗？为何选择这家咖啡馆？”

　　刚刚替他开门，拉着他的手的人就是他现任恋人宇智波佐助，看着佐助很疑惑自己为何选择这里，他就答道。

　　“因为这里是我第一次对你有特殊的感觉的地方。”

　　佐助听了后先是吃惊，然后就答道：“你那天看到我出现在这里？“

　　“嗯，你当时穿着深蓝色外套白色T恤的衣服站着在那儿。”鸣人指了指佐助当时站着的位置继续说道：“你不会当时就看到我跟其他女子相亲吧？”

　　“那个是相亲来的？”

　　“对啊，你不然以为是什么约会嘚吧哟？”

　　“…”佐助听后静静地不出声，鸣人干咳一声说道：“不要说这事了，你今天考试怎样？”

　　“还好。”

　　“是吗？还好罢了？如果还好而已那么你打算以后做什么工作？”

　　“…”佐助无言地看着鸣人才说道：“我今年才高中二罢了。”

　　“啊？是吗，咳咳，你明年就高考的，也是应该早些想一下自己想要做什么工作这才知道大学读什么系呢。”

　　“法律。”

　　“啊，这个挺不错，薪水应该…”鸣人说着说着，停了下来，突然很夸张地站了起来指着佐助很大声地说道：“诶诶诶？！？！你要读法律？！你想当大律师还是…唔！”

　　突然那么大声说话的鸣人，佐助当然立刻赶紧堵着自己恋人的嘴巴小声地在鸣人的耳边道： “啧，吵死人了吊车尾的！这里是咖啡馆。”

　　鸣人看着四处，果然大家都被他突然的大声讲话给吸引地看着他，鸣人歉意地笑了笑，再次坐回下来。

　　他这次终于注意自己的声量不会大声地说道：读法律好像不是很容易的啊，需要背很多东西，亲爱的，你确认要读这系？”

　　鸣人说完，注意到佐助突然变得心情有些愉悦，他记得自己没有说过什么东西？为何他那么高兴？

　　“嗯，反正我记忆力挺不错。”佐助说了后，喝了一口黑咖啡。

　　“那么好吧，我会支持你的决定，希望你这次考得挺不错，不然掉班可是很难读法律的。”

　　“谢谢。”佐助很出奇地说了一声谢谢，鸣人也没有继续说什么，而是在等他刚刚点的蛋糕。

　　过了一会，服务员在拿着托盘，里头摆着一块深黄色的蛋糕，蛋糕上还有一颗红色的草莓点缀，外观挺好看的。

　　“先生这是你要的芒果蛋糕。”服务员放下蛋糕就走了。

　　“我开动了啊。”鸣人开心地拿起叉子，往蛋糕叉了一口，就放进嘴巴里了，一股酸酸甜甜的味道芒果散发在嘴巴中，很好吃。

　　鸣人再次弄了更大块的一口放进嘴里，啊这芒果味蛋糕真好吃呢！不过怎么感觉一个视线看着他呢？

　　他抬头一看，自己恋人的脸上除了任然是面痴脸之外，他看得到他眼中有着温柔宠溺的眼神正一直直视着他。

　　虽然恋人比自己小了整整5岁，却他现在像极一名Alpha男人一样正在默默地看着自己的恋人开心地做着自己喜欢做的事，而他就默默地守护着自己那样，不禁心里一暖。

　　“那个你想要吃一口芒果蛋糕吗？”鸣人问道，佐助摆手地说：“不，你吃吧。”

　　“啊…对了你不吃甜食哦。”鸣人才想起自己恋人不爱吃甜食，他再次低下头把一口芒果蛋糕放入口中。

　　突然佐助呼唤了一声鸣人的名字，鸣人抬头一看，一个放大了好几倍的俊脸，就吻着了自己的嘴唇，他的舌头在鸣人懵着的时候，伸了进鸣人的口中，舔走了鸣人还未咬的蛋糕。

　　等鸣人反应过来时，佐助正咀嚼着自己刚刚口中他的蛋糕，然后邹了邹眉头的说道：“果然还很甜。”

　　“呀！干嘛突然一声不响地就突然吻了过来，会被人看到的啊。”经过刚刚因为自己声量被人看着，鸣人脸红耳赤地小声地说。

　　鸣人 可爱的模样，佐助微微勾起嘴角一脸放狠话地说道：“他们才不敢看，如果他们敢看我的人多几眼，我就把他们的双眼给挖出来！”

　　看着耍赖不认账的男人，鸣人只能嘟了嘟嘴，赌气地一口一口再次吃起了自己的蛋糕。

　　佐助觉得这一幕的鸣人很可爱，他抽出了手机，假装自己是玩手机，在确认鸣人没有注意到他的动作下，他已经打开了相机模式按下了鸣人赌气吃蛋糕的照片，看着照片内，某人嘟着自己粉嫩的嘴唇吃着蛋糕，他悄悄把这张照片设定成手机背景图。

　　而毫不知情的鸣人任然还在赌着气吃着自己蛋糕呢。

　　就这样又过了一个星期，佐助的成绩已经出来了，鸣人挺紧张，有点后悔没有跟卡卡西要来看看佐助的成绩。

　　他看到学校放学时间到了，他主动地到佐助的班级找他，只见有好几个女孩围着佐助的座位包括女班长春野樱。

　　“哇！佐助君的成绩真的很厉害哟！”

　　“真的耶！简直这成绩也可以申请直接跳级了。“

　　“嗯...你们还在班上干什么啊？还不赶快回家？”

　　女学生听到是老师的声音转过头看到是鸣人就很高兴地说道：“漩涡老师！漩涡老师！佐助同学的成绩真的很好呢！他几乎全部科目满分呢！”

　　鸣人看了看面无表情的佐助已经准备拿起书包要离开时，鸣人再次看回那群女同学微笑着道：“哦？是吗？不过各位同学啊，现在已经晚了，快点回家吧，还是你们想要帮忙今天的值日生打扫卫生呢？”

　　“啊，是啊，我们是要回家了，再见老师！”女同学听到鸣人说他们是不是要帮忙值日生，当然立刻背着书包走人了。

班长小樱拿起自己的书包离开自己的座位，不过并没有直接离开班上而是走到鸣人前问道：“老师，我也要走了，那个你有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

　　“没有，小樱同学，你先走吧。”鸣人对着小樱说这句话后，就转过头看向正要踏出班外的宇智波说道：“那个佐助同学，请你留步，我有事需要你。”

某个宇智波听后停下了脚步，嘴角不禁微微扬起，他说：“有什么事吗？鸣人老师？”

　　TBC


	14. Chapter 14

(十四)

　　“今晚好像特别多人出来呢。”鸣人看着街上意外地多人，不禁说道。

　　“因为明天是公共假期。”

　　鸣人拿着公事包跟着佐助一起走着在街上，刚刚原本鸣人叫住佐助不过只是想要问问看关于成绩的事，就没有其他事了，结果佐助说哥哥出差今天只有一个人在家。鸣人想也不想就说我们一起去一家好吃的拉面馆吧！所以就变成现在这个样子了。

　　鸣人还记刚刚自己还陪佐助回家一趟换了一套休闲服，说什么不想穿着校服走在街上，而鸣人因为租的屋子比较远就只能穿着这套衣服。

　　“这次成绩…看起来挺不错嘛，几乎全部满分？”鸣人说出来的时候，其实自己有点妒忌，当年自己成绩虽然也不是很差，但是自己恋人竟然几乎全部满分，这叫人怎么不妒忌呢？

　　“嗯。”黑发青年走着道。

　　“那么你有想要什么奖励？”鸣人想了想，毕竟这孩子读书也是幸苦的应该奖励一下，但没有想到自己恋人可是宇智波家族的人，没有这样的水准根本就不适合当个宇智波的人。

　　佐助听后，先是懵住一下，嘴角很明显地微微向扬，却只是静静跟在鸣人走着不说话。

　　“怎么啦？没有什么想要的东西？”鸣人停下脚步来，转过身看着佐助，而佐助也在鸣人停下来了。

　　鸣人站着看着佐助，佐助的黑色眼眸一直看着自己，他从佐助的眼睛里倒映出自己一个人的身影，就算是多少个人经过他们身边，他看到佐助的眼中好像只有自己一个人。

　　鸣人感觉到自己的心因为佐助的视线有些四处乱撞。

　　鸣人知道，这是代表着自己爱着宇智波佐助的证明，自己的心因为宇智波佐助现在的视线变得奇怪不已，当然这也是代表着，鸣人再次心动了。

　　虽然已经在一起有三个多月了，每次跟他在一起时，鸣人都会有心悸的感觉，就算是在一起已有三个月了，并没有大家所说的，久了就不会再有心动的感觉。

　　虽然鸣人并不知道未来会不会在一起久了就不再有心动的感觉，但鸣人知道此时此刻，他仍有对佐助有着心动的感觉。

　　“其实我想要的一直都只是你就好了。”佐助突然小声开口说道。

　　可现在人群越来越多，吵杂的声音越来越繁密，鸣人根本就听不清楚佐助的话，只是哈了他一声。

　　之后佐助走向前来，拉过鸣人的手，说道：“鸣人，我们走吧，我有些饿了。”

　　“啊？好的。”

　　鸣人很想在问清楚刚刚佐助说了些什么，但无奈现在佐助肚子饿了，只好先去填报肚子再说吧。

　　他们走进一条小巷后，只见一家拉面馆上挂着的木牌写着一乐拉面。

　　“哇，一乐拉面果然很香哟!好久没来吃咯!”

　　鸣人拉着佐助走进拉面馆后，就很开心地坐在椅子上对在忙着的男人说道：“手打大叔！我要一碗拉面！“

　　男人听到后转过头来，他看到是鸣人很高兴地转过身说道：”哎哟，是鸣人啊，好久不见，你最近都没有来我这里吃面呢，最近都忙学校的事？“

　　“近期考试嘛学校是比较忙呐。”

　　男人说完才发现也随着鸣人坐下的佐助笑着问道：”鸣人啊，这位是？“

　　“啊...他叫佐助，是....”

　　“我是鸣人的男朋友。”佐助还没等鸣人说完就答了。

　　“啊，原来是鸣人的男朋友啊，感觉还不错的小子呐。“

　　当老板说道佐助挺不错，佐助的嘴角更加提得更加高了，而刚刚被佐助突然抢着说话的鸣人，此时此刻因为佐助亲口对那些认识他的人说自己是他的男朋友不禁心里高兴地很，尤其是听到佐助那么说的时候心跳很快速的跳动。

　　“鸣人的拉面照旧对吧？”老板笑着道，见鸣人还在沉醉着自己的心里活动的佐助，摇了摇鸣人的肩膀，鸣人这才有些反应，疑惑的模样看着佐助。

　　“老板问你是不是照旧？”

　　“啊？对。”鸣人歉意地笑着捉了捉后脑的头发说道。

　　“那么这位佐助君想要吃什么？”

　　“这里有没有番茄拉面？”

　　“番茄拉面吗？我没有做过，刚巧我最近想要尝试新的拉面口味，应该没问题的。”老板说完就转过身继续忙了，原本店内也算是挺多客人了，位置也只剩下刚巧刚刚好佐鸣两个人的位置，店内可以算得上生意挺好的。

　　佐助坐下了一会就跟鸣人说他有东西要买，很快就会回来，就走掉了。

　　过了一阵子，佐助也还没回来，鸣人有些担心，不过鸣人想了想，这孩子那么聪明，就算有事也会通知自己的。

　　“这是鸣人要的加了叉烧的味噌拉面。唉？佐助君呢？”

　　“他啊，说有些东西买呢。”

　　“那么你告诉他，他的番茄拉面就快也要弄好了，让他赶快回来吃吧。”老板说完就继续煮面了。

　　鸣人，看了看自己刚刚煮好还看到一篓篓的烟慢慢升起的热气，香味十足的味噌味充实了整个鼻子里头，一片片的叉烧齐齐排着在热腾腾的面上，鸣人看着自己的面不禁吞了一抹口水，可想到如果自己的恋人如果因为迟了些回来只能吃了煮好已久后有些泡软的拉面。

　　他只好抽出手机打开联系人，找到写着臭小鬼的称呼的那排字，当他就要按到打电话时，熟悉的声音就在他身旁响了起来，“怎么啦，鸣人？你还不吃你的面？”

　　鸣人抬起头来，Alpha青年有些喘气地坐着在他的位置上，额头有几颗明显的水珠正滴着下来，看起来他是跑着回来的。

　　“手打大叔说你的番茄拉面就快好了…”鸣人还没说完就被老板的声音盖过了，“哎哟，你回来啦，时间刚刚好，你的番茄拉面好了，希望合你的胃口，那么好好享用吧。”

　　佐助从竹筒拿了一对连着木筷子，轻松地把他们给分开了，“我开动了。”

　　佐助夹了一口拉面，看到鸣人还在看着自己，而鸣人眼前的拉面没还有吃过的痕迹，他就在鸣人眼前挥了挥手地说道：“你之前不是说你最喜欢吃一乐拉面了吗？怎么不吃啊？”

　　“啊？我当然要吃啦！我可不会给你吃我的拉面…”鸣人还没说完，突然碗里多了两块叉烧，他看了看佐助，而佐助并没有看着他，而是专心地吃着他的面了。

　　鸣人笑了笑地说道：“我开动了哟嘚吧哟。”

　　鸣人拿起筷子，夹了一口拉面吹了吹，就放入口里了，香浓地味噌味面条填满整个味蕾，弹性有嚼劲的面条恰到好处，他不禁感叹地说道：“一乐拉面真的好好吃啊！”

　　而佐助看着自己恋人幸福地吃着自己喜欢的食物，自己的心也不禁感觉到幸福。

　　他看多一眼鸣人后，就看了看自己口袋，又再次吃着拉面。

佐助想，这酸酸的番茄拉面还挺好吃。

　　佐助和鸣人吃饱后，在海边吹吹风散步。

　　“啊！真凉爽啊！”鸣人张开双臂大声地对着海说道。

　　“那个鸣人，我有话想要说…”佐助突然开口说道。

　　鸣人听后转过身子来，看到佐助的表情很认真严肃地看着他，感觉这情景有些熟悉，好像刚刚他们还没吃拉面时那个情景…

　　等鸣人反应过来时，只听到佐助说道，“鸣人，我们结婚吧。”

　　“你不是说吗？等我成绩看得好不好再说吗？我现在考得很好了啊。”

　　鸣人听到这也不懂要怎样回答佐助，他知道他是有说过这次成绩好不好再说这句话，现在他考得真的挺好的，还比以前的他还要好几倍呢。

　　他想了想就问道：“但是…你不是还没成年吗？”

　　“但是我明年就成年啦，明年就可以娶…啊不，可以跟你结婚。”

　　“那么…漩涡鸣人先生，你愿意和宇智波佐助结婚，永生永世都在一起？”看着佐助说完嘴唇不禁咬着，鸣人知道佐助有些紧张。

　　鸣人突然被佐助求婚是有些吓到，不过也挺惊喜，也有些紧张，虽然不算很浪漫，嘛他又不是一个懂得浪漫的人，就没关系了，但刚刚他那句话，鸣人其实听到那句话，自己其实是很感动的，一个人想要跟你永远在一起呢，鸣人已经不在乎对方是什么性别了，管他是Omega，Beta，Alpha都好。

　　只要那个人是宇智波佐助，他爱的这个人就对了。

“那么戒指呢？没有戒指我可不接受呢。”鸣人突然的耍赖，却没有影响佐助的心情。

　　佐助不禁勾起嘴角，从口袋拿出一块红色的盒子，他打开盒子，里头并不是一枚什么钻石戒指，或是其他的银色戒指，而是蓝色的玩具戒指。

　　“为什么是…”

　　“刚刚原本是可以给你比较好看的戒指，怎么知道我上到去后竟然店铺没有开，我失策了，所以原本打算迟点才向你求婚，怎么知道，看到一个扭蛋机，我就扭了一个蓝色戒指给你，你…”

　　“没关系，我喜欢。”鸣人看着蓝色的小戒指，刻着一个小猫咪图案笑了笑，佐助也趁机地赶快再次问道。

　　“那么你愿意与我结婚不？”

　　鸣人没有回答，而是勾了勾食指，佐助只好走前过来后，突然就被鸣人一手拉过佐助的肩膀，之后佐助听到耳边的声音在小声地说道：“我愿意。”

　　TBC


	15. Chapter 15

(十五)

　　鸣人回想起昨晚的求婚，自己现在却脸红了，明明这事是昨天发生，现在自己才来羞臊真的太迟钝了吧。

　　鸣人摸了摸微微热烫地脸颊，拍拍了发红的脸蛋。

　　这时手机就响起来了，他看了看电话银幕显示的名字微笑地接了电话。

　　“怎么啦？宇智波先生找我有什么事啊？”

　　“怎么啦？你未来老公找你有问题？”

　　鸣人听后笑着继续说道，“没有问题，不过不知道宇智波先生有什么要找我呢？”

　　“明天来我家，我父母和哥哥都回来了，见个面吧。”

　　鸣人没有想过那么快就要见家长了，自己喜欢的人的家人他是有听过佐助说过。

　　那发展都国外的著名国际地产公司就是他哥哥宇智波鼬开的，而他父亲是某家电台的大老板叫宇智波岳富，佐助的母亲是某个家族里的大家闺秀出生的女子，叫宇智波美琴。

　　都是上过报章，出现过在电视的人物，如果是普通的Omega早就不知道该怎样好好在他们面前表现一番了，不过他是个Alpha，还是个大过佐助的Alpha，既然已经决定要和一个Alpha一辈子在一起，他和宇智波佐助就必须经过这次考验才能够修成正果。

　　那天，鸣人打扮地自己看起来自己是个成熟稳重的男人，他看了看手表，准备出门了，突然佐助就给他发信息说，让他不要出门先，他要来接鸣人。

　　过了一会，佐助身穿一身正装出现在他眼前，他看到鸣人今天穿得也挺是帅气的模样，微微地挑了挑起眉头靠着门边说道：“还以为你会穿平常和我出街的衣服去见我的父母。”

　　“我才不想连我的性别还没知道就给你家人有个不好的印象呢。”

　　“可…我已经告诉他们你的性别了。”

　　“哈？他们没有说什么吗？”鸣人听到这更加紧张了，没有想到佐助已经告诉他的家人自己的性别了，毕竟鸣人也还没告诉过他自己爸妈关于自己跟谁拍拖这件事。

　　“他们沉默一下，后来妈妈就说带你来见个面吧。”佐助说完看了看手表， “我们出发吧。”

　　鸣人和佐助走了一小段路，搭了两次地铁就到了。

　　虽然鸣人已经送佐助回家有好几回了，可是那古风庄严的古屋鸣人还是没有那么习惯，除此之外，屋子的范围很宽大，起初的鸣人还真的给吓到，虽然他家的独立式洋房虽然也不差，但也没有那么大个面积，嘛，果然是宇智波家族的人啊…

　　屋子外种了好几盆小小美丽的小盆栽和花草树木，鸣人在铺满整齐的石子路上，顿时感觉空气清新的很。

　　佐助和鸣人脱好鞋子后就把鞋子放在鞋柜内，之后鸣人就随着佐助走在走廊上，鸣人走在冰凉的木板上，一阵冰凉的凉意的木板不时触碰到鸣人温热的脚板，搞得鸣人不禁抖了一下。

　　鸣人随着佐助来到一个门前，佐助轻轻打开木门后，看到一个男人背着他们坐着，手上握着报纸，不知从哪里走出来的黑长发女人看到鸣人和佐助，顿时高兴地说道：“哎哟，你是佐助的男朋友吧，快过来坐下吧。”

　　女人说完转过身，对还在看着报纸的男人说道，“老公啊，那孩子来了。”

　　过后，他们就齐齐坐在一个长桌子前，男人坐在主位，那名女人则坐他的一旁，而佐鸣俩人齐齐坐在男人的左手旁。

　　鸣人想，还好他现在偶尔还是有这样跪坐在客厅，不然此时此刻肯定累惨了，因为他们持续这个动作已经有好久了，再过了一阵子，女人之后开口说道：“你好，我是佐助的母亲，这位就是佐助的父亲，你叫鸣人对吧？”

　　鸣人听后微笑地赶紧回答道：“是的，伯母。”

　　“你姓什么的啊？职业是什么？”

　　“我姓漩涡的，我其实是跟我母亲姓的。还有我是在学校任职当教师的。”

　　“你和你母亲姓的？”不知为何女人听到这里有些疑惑地问道，其实也不出奇的，有许多人听到他是随母亲姓这事感到也是很奇怪。

　　“是的，因为我父亲的某些原因，所以父亲让我随母亲姓了。”

　　“啊，原来是这样，那么令父令母是叫什么名字。”

　　“父亲姓波风名水门，母亲…”鸣人还没说完，突然女人很高兴地问道：“你母亲是不是叫漩涡玖辛奈？”

　　“啊？是的，伯母，你认识我家…家母???”鸣人惊讶地说道。

　　“对啊，何止认识，我和你母亲可是闺蜜呢！我连你父亲水门我也认识！我们已经很久没有联络了，那个你父亲他现在在还在军队里有吗？”

　　“啊？对，爸爸还在军部里头。”

　　“他现在是什么头衔了？”

　　“是一等上将将军。”

　　“哇！你父亲看起来真的是挺不错的Alpha呢。”

　　某个Alpha听到自己Omega称赞其他的Alpha虽然面无表情的看着自己Omega，但看得出是在吃醋的样子。

　　无奈他的Omega，直接无视掉自己吃醋的Alpha继续跟着鸣人说着关于她怎样鸣人的父母，和怎样认识他们的事。

　 而佐助也非常惊讶，除了他惊讶母亲认识鸣人的母亲，还有母亲刚刚无视出现异常的吃醋的父亲，包括鸣人爸爸的头衔，他都惊讶。

　　他知道他未来岳父大人是个军人，还听鸣人说过职位一点也不低，但没有想到竟然是个一等上将将军，果然他家恋人的背景也不是什么吃素的。

　　这挺不错的背景，刚刚才知道母亲跟岳母大人要好的关系与刚刚母亲的态度，已经表态了对他和鸣人的关系母亲很有可能支不支持的意思和父亲如果反对他跟鸣人一起的成功率了。

“　　不怪的我感觉鸣人这名字很熟悉，再听你的姓我就猜到你是玖辛奈家的儿子！”

　　客厅的木门再次打开，这次进来的是宇智波鼬，穿着西装服走了进来，看起来应该是从公司回来。

　　宇智波鼬见自己母亲与金发碧眼的青年讲得很高兴，他呼唤一声父亲就坐在佐助的对面了。

　　“我愚蠢的弟弟，看起来母亲很喜欢我未来弟媳呢。”

　　“你支持不？”

　　宇智波鼬想了一下，他笑着说，“我不会反对。”

　　之后鼬直接问母亲说道：“母亲看起来很喜欢鸣人呢。”

　　而母亲听后很高兴地笑着说，“当然，鸣人当佐助的媳妇我很高兴呢。”

　　随后她看着自己老公说道：“鸣人是玖辛奈家的孩子，这孩子性格也挺不错，你不会反对吧。”

　　而宇智波岳富沉默了一下，就回答道：“我不反对。”

　　就这样佐助和鸣人顺利地过了佐助家人的第一关了。

　　“你跟伯母说了你要跟我结婚和我是Alpha的事了？”这是佐助放学后，收到的第一个最惊讶的事。

　　“对，你都先跟伯父伯母说先了，我还不说我还是不是一名Alpha嘚吧哟！”

　　“我父母不是叫你可以叫他们爸妈？那么你跟你家人说后反应如何？”

　　鸣人听了脸红了，他有些口吃地讲话了，“跟爸妈和你哥哥当时反应一样。”

　　“鸣人。”佐助走在鸣人前方突然呼唤了鸣人的名字，然后转过身看着鸣人。

　　“嗯？”

　　“我想说的是，就算其他人怎样阻止我们在一起都好，我都想和你在一起。”

　佐助看着鸣人，深情的对白，让鸣人更加脸红地说道：“我也是…嗯？”

　　现在的佐助已经更高了，他不用垫脚，就在拨开鸣人额间的金发，轻轻盖了一个吻。

　　“谢谢你，鸣人。”

　　“那个，我们走吧？爸妈已经在等我们两个了，你赶快换个衣服，我们回家拜会我的爸妈了。”

　　佐助的嘴角微微向扬说道：“好，我就去换。”

　　鸣人看佐助把校服换掉穿上休闲服，两人很有默契地拉起对方的手，立刻赶去地铁站，他们转站了几次，终于来到一家美丽的独立式洋房。

　鸣人看着自家，第一次感觉非常紧张，他看了看自己恋人，帅气的侧脸看着鸣人的家，发现鸣人看着他时候露出紧张的模样，他轻轻抚摸一会鸣人的后脑安抚鸣人紧张的情绪。

　　“准备好了吗？”鸣人问道。

　　佐助点了点头，鸣人走到门前手有些颤抖地按了按自己家的门铃，接着听到内有大声的声音从里头传出来说我来了。

　　TBC


	16. 外番一：两个Alpha共同的婚礼

外番一之两个Alpha共同的婚礼(上)

　　对于后天就是自己结婚的大日子，鸣人感觉到有些不证实，他还记前当时他带着佐助回到老家，妈妈见到佐助先是懵了一下，就笑着让佐助坐下来。

　　起初他和佐助坐下后，爸爸就开口问佐助关于佐助自己的事，佐助也一五一十地回答了水门，然后很直接表明自己真的爱鸣人，希望他们能成全他和鸣人的结婚。

　　当然爸爸摇了摇头，表示自己并不是很赞同，虽然他已经接受到自己的Alpha儿子已经跟一名Alpha一起了，但结婚的事他不是很同意，原因是佐助比鸣人小，现在还是未成年，如果是结婚的话，是犯法的。

　　就这样爸爸和佐助说了很久，几乎爸爸都快要生气了，他和妈妈立刻缓解了当时的气氛，他没有想过爸爸竟然会那么反对自己跟佐助结婚，之后鸣人想了想。

　　突然想出一个可能会让这个势扭转乾坤的一件事，鸣人突然问道他母亲，她是不是有个闺蜜叫宇智波美琴，原本一直没有出声过的妈妈突然亮了眼的问鸣人为何知道，鸣人就开始说道关于他和佐助去见佐助的父母时，被告知自己妈妈是自己未来家婆？的闺蜜。

　　就这样，就在妈妈高兴地问起佐助关于他母亲的事，原本想要插嘴的爸爸也被妈妈一个瞪眼给乖乖的坐着，最后当然妈妈就说了一句，“真没有想到多久没见的闺蜜竟然再次遇见就是一家人了，真好啊。”

　　就这样，佐助成功收复妈妈的心，当了漩涡家的准女婿了。

　　虽然到现在鸣人还不知道自己为何是嫁的那一方，不过算了，最重要的是对象是宇智波佐助，不然不管他娶也好嫁也好，如果是不是佐助，他宁愿单身好了。

　　回想起之前佐助拜见他父母时，都已经过了好几个月，他也23岁了，佐助已经18岁了。

　　在这个ABO世界，不管足不足成年岁18岁，只要当年你是18岁就算是是成年人。

　　所以他和佐助在两家家长同意他们婚事后，他们已经一致决定于第二年的3月7号注册结婚。

　　鸣人看着手机日历显示的日期，不禁感叹时间真的过得很快。

　　心里感觉自己更是紧张了，邀请柬也派完出去了，礼服也准备好了还有其他的事物都处理地七七八八了。

　　也没有什么东西可以忙，但鸣人还是紧张，他到底是紧张些什么，鸣人自己本身也不是很清楚…

　　担心佐助不爱他？鸣人想了想，不知为何自己那里的的自信感觉佐助肯定不会不爱他，所以鸣人pass了这个想法。

　　紧张婚礼那天搞砸了？应该不会，宇智波家族的大家族，能搞砸的八仙率为零八仙。

　　最后鸣人想了很久，竟然觉得反而更加轻松许多多了，他心里想管他的，他们俩的婚礼肯定会顺利进行的嘛。

　　很快就这样到了3月7号，今天的天气晴朗，是个出游的好天气，连昨晚的天气预报也说今天是个出门的好日子。

　　这对于佐鸣来说也是个好消息，因为他们的结婚仪式就户外办，佐助一早就出门到他自己名下的一栋别墅去，因为他和鸣人的婚礼就在那儿办，别墅的院子宽大，可容纳不少人。

　　佐助到了别墅就开始忙了，在阳光照射下，只见Alpha青年如雕刻般五官分明俊美的脸因为低着头，就被头上的黑发遮挡下出现了一些黑影，但一点也遮挡不到了他好看的脸庞。

　　佐助吩咐好工作后，看着准备的妥妥当当的婚礼，嘴角微微扬起嘴角，他已经和鸣人有两天的时间没有见面了，等一会见面就会他站着等着未来岳父，哦！不是，是真的是岳父带着鸣人交给他了。

　　想到等一会就能见到鸣人，他不禁心里更加高兴，工作人员经过佐助面前时，看到某宇智波竟然在微笑着，不禁感叹，爱情真的好伟大啊。

　　佐助看了看手表上的时间，他是时候准备该去换衣服了，因为等他换好西服，整理好头发时，已经是贵宾陆续到来的时间了。

　　因为是宇智波家族的关系，来的人物也是挺多，也会有比较有名的人出席这场婚礼，加上佐助哥哥宇智波鼬是国际地产公司的总裁，爸爸宇智波岳富是电台公司大老板，还有鸣人爸爸是个上将将军，所以有许多没有发邀请卡就自己来的人参加他们婚礼。

　　不过最让佐助惊讶的事，竟然他们的族长会来参加他的婚礼，还答应当他们的主婚人，这让佐助有些受宠若惊，毕竟宇智波斑可是很难会出现在族人的婚礼上，毕竟人家是特等将军，真的不是很得空主席那么多的族人婚礼。

　　佐助整装后，看着自己身上换上的黑色西装服，胸前别着一枚宇智波标志的团扇徽章，等一会他就会看到他心爱的人换上白色西装，他的胸口前也会别着一枚与他同样的徽章了。

　　想起当时鸣人在婚纱店铺试这件白色西装时，他仿佛看到了天使正在他眼前笑着问他好看吗。

　　回想起当时的情景，等一下他的恋人就会那样打扮的跟他结婚，佐助轻笑地捏了捏胸口上的徽章就踏出了门外了。

　　才走出院子没多久，宇智波佐助就看到宇智波鼬一个人来了这里了，他站着一个柱子边的一盆大盆栽旁看着工作人员在工作着。

　　他转过身子来，就看到自己弟弟换上西装走了过来，佐助很快走到着在宇智波鼬的面前，鼬突然抬起手来，拍了拍自家弟弟的肩膀说道：“佐助啊，没有想到你那么快就比我先结婚了。”

　　佐助挑了挑眉头，好像是想起了什么事，他突然微笑地看着宇智波鼬说道：“你也可以快点找个男人去结婚。”

　　宇智波鼬听后只是扯了扯嘴角，看到弟弟正在微笑的模样又不禁摇了摇头，心里再次感叹弟媳的魅力，“看来你还真的找到对的人了。”

　　“嗯，我很喜欢鸣人。”佐助那轻轻温柔的语气说着自己弟媳的名字，鼬再次看到弟弟很高兴与幸福的表情更加明显了，因为是今天他们俩将要结为夫夫的关系吗？

　　“那么你们俩一定要幸福。”鼬的祝福语刚落下，佐助立刻用着肯定的语气回答道：“我们会幸福的。”

　　TBC


End file.
